desubriendo sentimientos
by HachikOoO111709
Summary: anna kyouyama una chica que comienza la secundaria se enfrentara con los peores temores de cualquier chica YxA HxA HHxM nuevos personajes,un lugar diferente entren y dejen un rewiew PLIS n.nCAP 10 ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes que nada quiero decir que Ni shaman King ni sus personajes ni todo lo que incluya me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei bueno eso ya lo saben TT. Excepto algunos que yo saque de mi cabeza :p el exceso de café da ideas!

**Aclaraciones**

_Las letras que aparecen como estas son las narraciones dichas por anna en ese mismo momento ¿Cómo lo hace? La magia de los fanfics XD_

_**Estas son los pensamientos del personaje **_

Hay personajes nuevos y los personajes que ya conocemos unos tienen una pequeña diferencia de personalidad.

**Importante: esto se lleva a cabo en una especie de campus (tipo las universidades de EE.UU. XD pero mas como dep. de familias****) pero viven en unos departamentos todos y es como secundaria, prepa . no se burlen de mi a veces ni yo se de que me fumo jeje **

**Cap 1: conociendo gente nueva**

_**-**ese día iniciaba un nuevo periodo de clases normalmente no me ponía nerviosa pero esta ves si ya que no iba a ser como los años pasados por que esta ves tendría que vivir con mis compañeras pero ¡ ni siquiera las conozco! Y además el equipaje es demasiado pesado Pero bueno aquí estoy_

_En ese momento entre al departamento J que era uno de los primeros, el departamento era totalmente blanco y parecía recién pintado, me decidí a entrar, cuando entre vi al fondo unos escritorios y un par de recepcionistas dando informes, vi a una libre y le pregunte en que "casa" me habia tocado y ella me digo:_

Recepcionista: o si claro déjeme checo ¿cual es su nombre?

Anna: mi nombre es anna kyouyama

Recepcionista: o si déjeme ver……asi anna kyouyama en el 6 piso habitación 11-A aquí tiene su llave

Anna: o.O **_¡tan arriba!_** A bueno ….muchas gracias

Recepcionista: no hay de que n.n

_-en ese momento me dispuse a tomar el elevador ¡no iba a subir todas esas escaleras! Bueno sigamos .me dispuse a tomar el elevador cuando derrepente vi a un chico de cabellos castillos parado en donde estaba las recepcionistas, el me volteo a ver y me sonrió yo levemente me sonroje y en eso se cerro el elevador. fue algo muy extraño ya que no me solía pasar eso a mi ¡NO A MI!._

_-cuando por fin llegue al 6 piso vi un pasillo y como 10 metros mas adelante una puerta, me dirigí a ella y vi que tenia una placa que decía "habitación 11-D", pero no me habia fijado que de mi lado derecho habia otro pasillo (XD) que hasta el fondo tenia una ventana que daba a ver todo el frente y el "paisaje" del campus y del lado derecho de la ventana 2 escaleras de caracol que unas daban hacia abajo y otras hacia arriba._

_Del lado derecho antes de la ventana habia una puerta pero esta tenia una placa que decía "habitación 11-C" y enfrente de esta "habitación 11-B" cuando y por fin me iba a dar por vencida vi que del lado izquierdo habia otro pequeño pasillo y justo ay estaba una puerta con una placa que decía "habitación 11-A_

Anna: **_¡por fin!-_**anna abrió la puerta y vio un departamento blanco, con unos 2 muebles color beish, cocina, 1 baño y 2 recamaras, se acerco a la cocina y vio una lista que decia:

A quien corresponda:

Buenas tardes esta lista corresponde a los miembros que integran este departamento que son los siguientes:

ºsherp hurashima

º marina takimoshi

ºsayuko mirasuki

ºanna kyouyama

Como verán sus habitaciones ya fueron asignadas. Pero como sabrán el campus tiene un reglamento que deberá seguirse al pie de la letra ya que sino se emplearía un correctivo de acuerdo al caso, aquí están las reglas principales de los departamentos:

1: no se podrá entrar a la piscina después de las 9:30 p.m. a menos de que tengan un permiso sellado por el rector 

2: prohibido hacer escándalos en los pasillos

3: prohibido salir de los departamentos después de las 9:30 p.m. 

4: prohibido hacer fiestas en días de escuela

5: si el alumno no se presenta a clases la escuela le avisara a su departamento y se le enviara a un medico que determinara su estado y no podrá salir de dicho departamento.

6: si por algún mot.…

-en eso anna escucho que alguien azotaba la puerta y se sobresalto

Sherp¡no puedo creer que allá tenido que subir todas esas escaleras! Departamento mas escondido

Anna: hola y tu ¿Quién eres?-digo anna acercándose a la puerta

Sherp: oh lo siento mi nombre es Sherp Hurashima ¿y tu? n.n-digo tendiéndole la mano

Anna: (se la estrecho) hola mi nombre es anna kyouyama

Sherp¿en que habitación te toco?

Anna: no lo se aun no veo –digo anna recogiendo sus maletas que habia dejado ahí tiradas

Sherp: deja veo en cual me toco-digo sherp mientras entraba a una de las 2 habitaciones –aquí, ahora deja veo de quien es la cama de aquí al lado, esa recamara era blanca, tenia 2 closets, tenia 2 camas una tenia un edredón azul y la otra u edredón beish –no al parecer esta cama es de una tal sayuko mirasuki, entonces de seguro estas en la habitación de al lado

Anna: deja veo –digo anna, cuando entro vio que la habitación era exactamente de igual color pero esta a diferencia de la otra tenia 2 closets separados y blancos y tenia 2 camas una de color verde con blanco que tenia un papel encima que decía: -marina takimoshi, vio la siguiente cama que era de un color naranja que tenia encima un papel que decía: -anna kyouyama. Anna dejo todas sus maletas en el piso y se tumbo en su cama

Anna: bueno….esta es mi nueva vida –en eso alguien cerro la puerta de la entrada y digo bueno mas bien grito

Sayuko: hogar, dulce hogar!

Anna¿que es todo este escándalo?

Sherp: Qué tal ¿Quien eres tu?

Sayuko: mi nombre es sayuko mirasuki pero puedes decirme sayuko o como tu quieras n.n

Anna y sherp: **_y a esta que le pico por que es tan………¿dulce?_**

Sayuko: …….bueno y ¿en que habitación me toca?

Anna: te toca con sherp tú y ella compartirán cuarto. bueno cuando llegamos ya estaban asignadas las recamaras.

Sayuko: ay no hay problema espero que nos llevemos muy bien n.n

Anna y sherp: O.o **_¡que extraña es!_** Claro que si

Sherp: ven sayuko te voy a mostrar lo poco que conozco de esta "casa" jeje

Sayuko: claro vamos

-en eso anna se fue y se volvió a tirar en su cama ese día era sábado y aun faltaban 2 semanas para entrar a clases. Pasaron casi 2 horas, ya eran como las 6:45pm y anna se habia quedado dormida. En ese momento alguien llega azotando la puerta de la habitación. Cosa que despertó a anna sobresaltada (de nuevo)

Marina¡mas de 1 hora buscando este maldito apartamento!

Anna:(cubriéndose la cara con una almohada) -hola quien eres-digo anna aun tumbada en su cama con la almohada encima

Marina: mi nombre es marina takimoshi –digo mientras aventaba sus maletas a su cama

Anna: anna kyouyama, dime como quieras –digo anna aun tumbada en su cama con la almohada encima y levantando la mano en forma de saludo (N.A: a de estar muy cómoda XD)

Marina¿ya conoces este lugar? Dicen que tiene alberca

Anna: no aun no ahorita voy-digo anna por fin levantándose de su cama con pereza

Marina: esta bien de mientras yo me hecho una siesta que tu ya me antojaste

-en eso anna se medio despierta y toma el elevador para ir al 1 piso, ya abajo ve del lado derecho una puerta de vidrio que daba como a un tipo club ,decidió ir ,cuando entro vio una alberca en el centro y ahí del lado izquierdo de la puerta unas mesitas con personas y unos camareros atendiéndolos a las orillas de la alberca habia unos árboles decidió ir a uno ahí se quedo viendo como crecía el pasto y sumida en sus pensamientos, después de una media hora decidió ir afuera de los departamentos, cuando iba hacia la puerta se tropezó con un joven de pelo castallo, un poco mas alto que ella.

Anna: ay perdón…… esque no me fije

Yoh: no hay de que yo tampoco me fije jijiji

Anna: no te preocupes (una sonrisa)

Yoh¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Anna: aparte de lo que me acabas de preguntar. si

Yoh¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Anna: oh lo siento no me presente. Mi nombre es anna kyouyama ¿y el tuyo?

Yoh: hola mi nombre es yoh asakura-digo con una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano

Anna: hola-digo anna respondiéndole es saludo**_-¡que me pasa por que me siento asi¡debo de reaccionar!_**

Yoh: **_valla si que es bonita _**O**_¬_**O

Anna: yoh ya puedes soltar mi mano

Yoh:…….que a si perdón jijiji-digo poniendo su mano en su nuca

Anna: bueno ya me voy bye-digo anna tratando de huir de aquel sentimiento

Yoh : a claro nos vemos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

1 semana después:

anna: -ya fuera de los departamentos iba caminando muy aprisa y sin fijarse por donde iba **_¡pero que me pasa! Yo no puedo…..mas bien ¡no debo!...aunque es muy lindo……¡NO! Vine aquí a estudiar a¡ nada mas!ò.ó_**

-en eso anna vuelve a tropezar pero con otra persona

Anna: ay lo siento esque estoy distrai……yoh ¿eres tu¿Cómo te creció tan rápido el pelo

Hao: no, yo no soy yoh, soy su hermano gemelo , hola mi nombre es hao asakura pero tu puedes decirme hao-digo hao tendiéndole la mano (N.A ay como les gusta ser tan formales!)

Anna: hola que tal mi nombre es anna kyouyama pero dime anna **_¡ay no ahora es peor ahora son 2! T.T ¡Dios no me quiere!...pero espera ¡con el no siento nada! Que extraño. Pero son iguales mmmm….-_**bueno adiós.

Hao: **_a esta me la ligo fácil _**(la toma del brazo) –espera.

Anna? u.ù?

**Hola¡Como están!**

**Bueno ¿Qué tal esta mi historia? a todavía no salen todos los personajes en este puse como los principales n.n en el próximo saldrán mas **

**Bueno la verdad me tarde mucho escribiéndola por k por culpa de mi hermano se me borro lo que llevaba y ya tenia escrito hasta el cap. 3 TT.TT pero bueno ya no se puede hacer nada, mas que volverla a escribir, además este es mi 1 fic! Podrían dejarme un rewiew antes de irse, por favor n.n acepto sugerencias, criticas de todo tipo, hasta regaños! **

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Nos vemos **

**Jennkyouyama n.n**


	2. la invitación

Hola antes que nada quiero decir que Ni shaman King ni sus personajes ni todo lo que incluya………….. Bla bla bla a quien le importa eso saben que no me pertenece verdad.

**Mini aclaración n.n: nos vamos a referir a los departamentos como "torres" jeje**

**Cap 2 : la invitación**

Final del cap anterior:

Anna: ay lo siento esque estoy distrai……yoh ¿eres tu¿Cómo te creció tan rápido el pelo

Hao: no, yo no soy yoh, soy su hermano, hola mi nombre es hao asakura pero tu puedes decirme hao-digo hao tendiéndole la mano (N.A ay como les gusta ser tan formales!)

Anna: hola que tal mi nombre es anna kyouyama pero dime anna **_con el no siento nada! Que extraño. Pero son iguales mmmm….-_**bueno adiós.

Hao: **_a esta me la ligo _**(la toma del brazo) –espera.

Anna? u.ù?...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

anna ? u.ù?

anna ¿Qué pasa?

Hao: esque……me cautivaste

Anna: u.ù ¿te sientes bien?

Hao: si es solo que quisiera saber si te gustaría salir conmigo?

Anna: O.o pero si apenas te conozco……..hao

Hao: esta bien tienes razón **_es la primera ves que una chica se niega a salir conmigo por 1 ves Ò.Ó pero no me daré ahora a esta me la ligo ¡POR QUE ME LA LIGO!_**

Anna: **_este tipo me esta viendo meo mejor me voy_**-bueno…..este…..hao me tengo que ir porque ya esta comenzando a oscurecer y tengo que desempacar mi cosas….adiós

Hao: hasta luego-**_mmmm pensé que seria mas fácil…._** **_ya caerás, ya caerás todas caen unas mas fácil que otras no te preocupes….pero espera un momento ella pensó que yo era yoh entonces eso quiere decir que lo conoce ¿pero como es que lo conoce si acabamos de llegar hace menos de 6 horas! Ahorita le pregunto._**

-_cuando entre a la torre decidí tomar el elevador pero cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrarse alguien llego, paro la puerta del elevador y entro y en efecto ese alguien era quien me tenia mas confundida yoh, como podía ser que me pudiera confundir de esa manera ¡en tan solo un día,pero bueno me quede callada o por que quisiera si no por que no me salía el habla asi que el decidió romper el hielo_

Yoh: y bien ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?-_digo mientras me volteaba a ver y sonreía aunque no lo aparentara me sentía muy pero muy sonrojada aunque por fuera no tenia ni un rastro de estarlo._

Anna: muy bien gracias y el tuyo?

Yoh: n.n igual, este lugar es maravilloso lo único malo es la escuela jijiji

Anna: si tienes razón jeje-_valla no lo puedo creer **¡es la primera ves que me rio desde hace 7 años!**_

Yoh¿y a que piso vas tu anna?

Anna: ps yo voy al 6 ay es donde vivo ¿y tu?

Yoh: igual ¿en que departamento estas tu?

Anna: en el 11-A

Ya fuera del elevador

Yoh: oooohhh yo en el 11-C **_¡vamos debes pedírselo ahora¡ es ahora o nunca!_**

Yoh: a….anna quisi….quisie…..eeeer….

Anna: O.o **_¿esta intentando pedirme salir!_** Si yoh

Yoh¿si¿Enserio?

Anna: no digo si pero bueno ¿que me querías decir?

Yoh:……………..--**_lo diré rápido _**quieres salir conmigo mañana!-digo yoh muy rápido y muy sonrojado XD

Anna: **_quiero volver a oírlo ñaca ñaca_** –lo siento no te entendí hablaste demasiado rápido n.n

Yoh:**_¡ay por que me cuesta tanto trabajo! TT_**-dije que si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana-digo yoh ya no tan sonrojado pero le temblaba la voz

Anna: **_lo haré sufrir ñaca ñaca – _**mmmm…..no lo se ¿ como una cita?……..esta bien o.o

Yoh: O.o **_me dijo que si! DIJO QUE SI! DIOS EXISTE!Y ES BUENO Y BONDADOSO TT.TT AY QUE BUENO ERES DIOS!_**-bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7:00 ¿estas de acuerdo?

Anna: sip nos vemos mañana n.n (anna abre la puerta de su departamento

Yoh:D de acuerdo

Anna: bueno adiós

Yoh: adiós **_–me dijo que si :D_**

Anna: **_¡me invito a salir! Creo que vivir aquí y estudiar no será tan malo después de todo-_**pensó anna con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sherp¿y tu por que estas tan feliz?

Sayuko¿que paso?

Anna: nada :D

Marina: o.ò?

Anna: o.o –bueno será mejor que me valla a desempacar

Marina: seee igual yo (digo con sospechas)

Mientras tanto en el Dep., 11-D

Tamao: oigan ya vieron al chico del dep. 11-C esta súper guapo-(se asomaba por la puerta para verlo)

Pilika¿Cuál? Es del pico azul es solo mió!ò.ó (tmb se asoma a la puerta para ver si es "el del pico azul)

Tamao: no ese no ,el del pelo castallo ñ.ñ creo que se llama yoh

Meril: aaaa ya se cual dices el de los audífonos naranjas ay si º¬º es solo mió! (se asoma al igual que ellas en la puerta para hacer un trío (yoh se mete a su dep. y las otras 3 sierran la puerta)

**(N.A: meril es una que sale en el video-juego de shaman king power se llama meril Inugami y abraza mucho a yoh cosa que pone a anna muy celosa es verdad lo que les digo sino investíguenlo) **

Tamao¡claro que no!

Meril: que si¡QUIERES PELEAR!

Tamao: cuando quieras-(choque de cabezas)

Meril: ò.ó

Tamao: Ò.Ó

Meril: ò.ó

Tamao: Ò.Ó

Meril: Ò.Ó

Tamao: Ò.Ó

Pilika: ay ps la verdad yo no se que le ven si el que esta guapo ahí es el del piquito

Meril y tamao: o.ò? **_ese que!_**

Pilika: o.o que es la verdad

Meril: te apuesto que yoh me prefiere a mi

Tamao: ay ni te conoce

Meril: a ti tampoco XD

Tamao: me preferirá a mi eso es obvio

Meril¡quieres apostar?

Tamao: cuando quieras

Meril: a ver quien de la dos es la 1 en salir con el o mejor aun en conquistarlo.

Tamao: de acuerdo

En el dep. 11-C (donde vive yoh y compañía)

Horo: y tu por que tan sonriente

Yoh: o.ò? siempre estoy asi jijiji

Horo: mmmm (tono de sospechas al igual que el de marina)

Len: tengo hambre hoto has la cena quiero comida china y leche

Horo¡QUE! Oye no soy tu cocinero además odio la comida china y con leche QUE ASCO me van a dar agruras

len: será mejor que lo hagas

horo: y si no que!

Len: quieres pelear! ò.ó

Horo: adelante

Yoh: apropósito y donde esta hao no lo veo desde que llegamos

Horo: no lo se aun no ha llegado

Hao: (azota la puerta furioso) **_ya vera como me la ligo es mas y luego la boto para que me ruegue y luego vuelvo con ella y la engaño que se cree!_**

Yoh: y tu que traes que se ve que estas de un genio jijiji

Hao¡que te importa! Hablando de eso ven necesito preguntarte algo

Yoh: o.ò? a mi?

Hao¡ay otro yoh aquí tarado!

Yoh : jijiji no ay voy (yoh va hacia donde esta hao) –que pasa

Hao¡conoces a anna kyouyama!

Yoh:……

Hao: CONTESTA

Yoh: si tengo una cita con ella mañana n.n ¿por que?

Hao : mmmm no por nada **_el si consiguió invitarla y yo no!Ò.Ó_**

Yoh: o.ò ¿te sientes bien hermanito?

Hao: ò.ó claro que si!

Yoh: vete a dormir créeme lo necesitas jijiji

Hao: y tu vete a la #&/ (N.A este fic es para todo publico asi que omitiré las groserías no todas pero algunas si :p)

Len y horo: (se le quedaron viendo a hao y pospusieron su pelea) O.O

Yoh: O.o relájate yo solo te lo decía como un comentario no era para que te pusieras asi

Hao: como sea hoy tuve un mal día, me voy a la cama (se va)

Horo¿y a este que le pico?

Len: ya cállate y hazme mi cena

Horo: no te la quiero hacer y te tengo noticias tiburoncin me acabe la leche que trajiste hace rato! Buajajajaa

Len: Ò.Ó ¡COMO QUE TE ACABASTE LA LECHE! AHORA SI TE ANIQUILARE (saca su cuchilla)

Horo: a si pues ya veremos AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

En ese mismo momento en el departamento 11-A

Marina: oíste algo como un gripo

Anna: ay si pero que mas da

Sayuko: (abre la puerta)chicas la cena esta lista vengan y coman por que sino sherp es capaz de acabarse todo

Sherp: no es cierto!

Marina: ahorita vamos

Sayuko: ok ñ.ñ (cierra la puerta y se va)

Marina: algo que quieras contarme anna o.ò

Anna: o.o eh….no todo bien…..ven vamos a cenar**_ ¿O.osabrá lo de la cita?_**

Marina: o.ò **_necesita tiempo cree que no me di cuenta jeje _**o.o –esta bien vamos

**¡Hola!**

**Como tan? Bien eso espero n.n que tal esta? Lo se soy un desastre ya tenia el cap 3 (de nuevo) y se fue la luz por que estaba lloviendo TT.TT y mi tonta maquina no pudo recuperar el archivo TT.TT soy una tonta pero bueno eso me da una leccion: no escribas si ves que esta lloviendo fuerte TT.TT espero aunque sea un rewiew de su parte por favor ñ.ñ ya saben comentarios de todo tipo no los limito alguna opinión fuera de este fic contáctenme o bien a n.n**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Besos. Jennkyouyama **


	3. una cita con mas de 2 incluidos

Hola antes que nada quiero decir que Ni shaman King………….bla bla bla ignórenme

**Cap 3: una cita con más de 2 incluidos**

Final del cap anterior:

Marina: algo que quieras contarme anna o.ò

Anna: o.o eh….no todo bien…..ven vamos a cenar**_ ¿O.o sabrá lo de la cita?_**

Marina: o.ò **_necesita tiempo cree que no me di cuenta jeje _**o.o –esta bien vamos

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_-Después de cenar me propuse irme a dormir para relajarme un poco ya que habia tenido un día bastante extraño. A la mañana siguiente anna estaba demasiado nerviosa, marina estaba sospechando, de eso no habia duda pero a cada rato me preguntaba ella: "algo que quieras decirme" sonaba como una sicóloga sospechando que yo mate a alguien XD pero no podía decirle la verdad a marina ¡no! Y si le decía a alguien y ese alguien iba o ella le decía que me gusta o ¡que!...espera ¡¡¡no me gusta! A si que cada ves que me preguntaba le decía: nada o cuando me preguntaba: ¿vas a salir hoy? Yo le decía: no lo se, talvez con indiferencia y asi fue toda la mañana y parte de la tarde,a las 6 me metí a bañar estaba con los nervios de punta y a eso súmenle los nervios que me ocasionaba marina cada ves que me preguntaba, no pasaban ni cinco minutos y ya me habia vuelto a preguntar.!_

A eso de las 6:30 en el cuarto 11-C

Yoh: **_listo ya estoy, pero aun falta media hora , mmmm bueno que mas da me esperare_**

Hao: ¿ya te vas?

Yoh: nop, en media hora

Hao: espera como es que vas a salir con ella si apenas llegamos ayer

Yoh: o.ò? ayer, no hables en plural hermanito yo llegue hace 1 semana y el día que yo me vine en la mañana te pregunte que si te venias con nosotros y tu dijiste que no por que "tenias cosas pendientes" XD

Hao: **_mmmm….es cierto, maldito yoh_**

Horo: oye yoh ¿y a donde vas?

Yoh: tengo una cita horo

Hao: Ò.Ó

Len: (sentado es un sillón) valla que afortunado tu en una cita y yo con aquí con este par de simios

Horo: ¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES SIMIO, TIBURON!

Len: a ti SIMIO! Ps es la verdad asi te comportas

Hao: ps aquí el único simio es hoto hoto

Horo: ¡¡¡ QUE NO ME DIGAS HOTO HOTO!

Yoh: pero asi te llamas jijiji

Hao: es la verdad, asi te llamas no es nuestra culpa

Horo:¡¡¡CALLATE. RAPUNCEL!

Hao: ¡¡¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES RAPUNCEL!TU ME ENVIDIAS POR QUE YO TENGO EL CABELLO LARGO Y BONITO

Len: (tono sarcástico) uyyy si noooo, que bárbaro que precioso, digo hermoso pelo tienes hao

Hao: ves hoto ¡OLLE ESO FUE UN SARCASMO!

Len: valla eres más lento que el hoto

Horo y hao: Ò.Ó (se van contra len) (N.A: ya que este es un fic para todas las edades se omitirá esta parte ya que es demasiado pero demasiado violenta)

30 más tarde:

Anna: ya son las 7:00

Marina: ¿y?

Anna: no yo nada mas digo, sabes me dan ganas de salir

Marina: a mi tmb vamos

Anna: no, no, no. esque (toce) voy con la enfermera me siento mal

Marina: ¿? Entonces yo te acompaño o es mas yo la traigo **_jeje pobre la estoy torturando_** (suena el timbre)

Marina: yo voy (se acerca a la puerta) (anna va tras ella)

Anna: no! Yo abro, por favor no te canses (digo anna poniéndose enfrente de la puerta

Marina: mmmm……esta bien, pero quiero ver quien es

Anna: O.o**_¡¡¡ay no! ya me cacho lo va descubrir!_**

Marina: **_ay pobrecita mejor ya la dejo descansar_** bueno mejor no tu abre yo me voy

Anna: o.o D ok **_ufff me salve!_** **_¿¡y si voy muy casual? ¿Me veo bien?_**

Minutos antes:

Yoh: **_ya va a ser hora, será mejor que valla _**

Yoh: (ya afuera de el dep. de anna) **_ok, es hora de timbrar ¿timbro? O mejor ¿toco la puerta? Ay ps ya que timbro_**

Yoh: **_no iré demasiado casual ¿¡y si ella va mas formal, ya paso un minuto y si no esta_**

(se abre la puerta)

Anna: hola yoh**_ ¡¡guauu se ve guapísimo! Lo sabia yo voy demasiado casual _**

Yoh: bueno anna ¿nos vamos? **_0¬O lo sabia voy demasiado casual_**

-anna llevaba su vestido negro lo de siempre y se habia puesto un perfume de frutas tropicales que en ocasiones MUY especiales solía usar.-yoh tmb llevaba su vestuario de siempre pero el se habia puesto una loción no muy fuerte pero muy romántica que casi nunca solía usar.

Anna: y bien yoh ¿A dónde vamos?

Yoh: ps……**_¿la llevo a mi lugar favorito?_** Ven vamos ay un lugar que te quiero mostrar-digo yoh tomándola de la mano y acelerando el paso

-en ese momento meril paso al lado de ellos y los vio muy tomados de las manos.

Meril: **_¡¡_**l **_que hace esa..._** (se omite esta palabra y se cambia por otra jeje lo siento esque niños pequeños se meten a esta pagina y que les estamos enseñando jeje bueno sigan leyendo no me hagan caso)**_...tipa con el! Y ¿¡por que están tomados de la mano? Será mejor que los siga para asegurarme de que no se le acerque._**

En el dep. 11-C:

Hao: **_será mejor que los siga para ver que hace yoh_** (sale del dep.) **_es muy obvio a donde a donde iría yoh, conociéndolo al área verde del campus_**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

anna: ¿A dónde me llevas yoh)**_ oh! A caso me esta tomando de la mano_**

yoh: ya veras solo sígueme **_la tome de la mano y ni cuenta me di!_**

Yoh: listo aquí es

-estaban en un área verde rodeada de muchos árboles, no se alcanzaban a ver bien los salones, ni las torres solo árboles y una maravillosa vista. justo en el centro habia un gran árbol de cerezos

Yoh: ven sentémonos ahí-digo señalando hacia el árbol de cerezos.

Mientras tanto en un arbusto:

Meril: ¡**_esa tipa que se cree! Yoh es ¡MI NOVIO, que el no lo sepa no es culpa mia._**

Hao: (por el área verde) **_como lo sospeché sabia que la traería aquí, ay yoh eres tannn predecible.-_**pensó hao mientras se subía a un árbol que no quedaba muy lejos de el de ellos 2 y que tenia vista de todo desde arriba.

Hao: **_¿Quién es esa que esta detrás de ese arbusto? Por lo visto esta viendo lo mismo que yo uyyy y esta enojada mmmm…. Tal ves ella me pueda ayudar a separar a estos dos._**

Anna: ¡yoh esto es bellísimo!-digo mientras veía el atardecer

Yoh: si lo se por eso decidí traerte aquí, pensé que te gustaría-digo con una sonrisa

Anna: ps tienes mucha razón –digo correspondiéndole la sonrisa y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-en ese momento yoh se acerco mas a anna, anna se acerco mas a yoh, ambos podían robarle la respiración al otro fácilmente si se lo proponían.

Hao: **_no lo va a hacer.! La va a…._**

Meril: **_¡¡¡¡LA VA A BESAR! NO SE ATREVERIA_**

-en ese momento yoh y anna juntaron sus labios suavemente, cuando anna estaba a punto de separase de yoh, este puso su mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso, cosa que anna correspondió sin problemas.

Hao: **_será mejor que me adelante ella esta a punto de irse y tal ves me podría ayudar con mi plan_**

Meril: ¡se acabo me voy! (digo mientras prácticamente corría)

**_-_**cuando ya por fin se separaron yoh y anna se pararon y se fueron caminando hacia las torres tomados de la mano.

Anna: **_no puedo creer que me allá besado! _**

Yoh:**_¡ no puedo creer que me allá atrevido a besarla!_**

Anna: bueno (ya afuera de su dep.)

Yoh:….bueno-digo poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

Anna: hasta luego

Yoh: si, adiós. Anna

Anna: adiós yoh –digo mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta

Minutos mas tarde

Meril: (ya dentro de las torres)****no es posible esa………tipa me esta robando a mi nov…

Hao: ¿necesitas ayuda? n.n-digo mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

Meril: ¿de que hablas?

Hao: no te hagas sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ñ.ñ

Meril: no, no lo se ¿a que te refieres?

Hao: ¿quieres separar a esos dos, yo te puedo ayudar

Meril: te escucho -digo con una cara maliciosa

Hao: bien este es el plan

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**hola! **

**Como están, ven que no me tardo nada en actualizar, muchas gracias por los rewiews que me han mandado y aquí es la parte en donde les contesto: D**

**brendis-love: eres mi primer rewiew! Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste mi historia: D**

**Hikaru-Hoshi: muchas gracias n.n si lo se esque ay como que se fue la onda:p disculpa pero ya lo corregí lo mas que pude jeje gracias por decirme n.n**

**Mayemi: muchas gracias n.n me alegra mucho que te guste y si lo se tengo muchas faltas de ortografía jaja pero tratare de que ya no **

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: muchas gracias a mi tmb me encanta el yoh por anna son mi pareja favorita de anime**

**Diabolo-18: muchas gracias, la verdad al principio no creí que estuviera tan buena y te digo un secreto esta historia se me ocurrió el otro día cuando me quede tumbada en el sillón dormida jaja y decidí hacerle un par de cambios y creo que si pego! Jaja **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Aquí esta el cap 4

**Cap 4**

Final del cap anterior:

Meril: (ya dentro de las torres)****no es posible esa………tipa me esta robando a mi nov…

Hao: ¿necesitas ayuda? n.n-digo mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa

Meril: ¿de que hablas?

Hao: no te hagas sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ñ.ñ

Meril: no, no lo se ¿a que te refieres?

Hao: ¿quieres separar a esos dos, yo te puedo ayudar

Meril: te escucho -digo con una cara maliciosa

Hao: bien este es el plan

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

minutos después:

hao: esta bien entonces mañana empezamos.-dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisas "maléficas"

Meril: de acuerdo –dijo con otra sonrisa igual a la de hao

Mientras tanto Dep. 11-A:

anna: hola chicas ya llegue: D

marina: hola anna las demás no están, creo que fueron al súper y bien ¿como te fue con yoh?

Anna: O.o ¿de que hablas?

Marina: anna lo se todo, estas saliendo con yoh

Anna: O.o (estado de shok) ¿de que hablas? No estoy saliendo con yoh solo fue una cita

Marina: mmmm tal ves pero a ti te gusta

Anna: no es cierto

Marina: mmmm o.ò claro que si

Anna: ¡¡¡que no!

Marina: ¡¡¡¡que si!

Anna: ¡NO!

Marina: anna ya si ambas sabemos que si te gusta

Anna: ash bueno esta bien pero ¿como lo sabes? O ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Marina: solo te diré que hablas demasiado dormida

Anna: esta bien pues, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie

Marina: te lo prometo, es un secreto de amigas

Anna: si, confió en ti

Sherp: ya llegamos –digo mientras dejaba sus llaves en una de las mesitas¿y ustedes por que tan felices?

Marina y anna: no por nada ¿Qué compraron?

Sayuko: yo compre leche n.n

Marina: ya me arto la leche ¬¬

Sayuko: ps entonces no te las tomes y ya n.n

Marina: ok

Anna: bueno me voy a poner mi pijamita

11-C:

Horo:¿y tu por que tan extraño?

Yoh:……………-tumbado en un sillón

Horo, len: o.ò ¿yoh que paso?

Yoh:…..nada-embobado

Horo: ay picaron- va y le da un codazo ¿la besaste? Si se te nota en la cara

Len: déjalo hoto es su vida , ya no hay leche ¬¬ ¿Quién se la acabo?

Horo: tu

Len.¬¬

Horo: a mi ni me gusta tanto como a ti solo me la tomo para molestarte

Len: ve al súper o a alguna tienda y tráeme mas

Horo: no pienso salir, además yo siempre voy

Len: mmmm ¬¬

Horo: ademas ahorita te aseguro que ya ninguna tienda de aquí esta abierta y no pienso ir hasta la tienda de 24 horas que esta a 1 hora de aquí por si lo pensabas

Len: ¬¬

horo: espérate hasta mañana

len: no puedo, iré a pedir a alguno de los vecinos

horo: como quieras

len: yoh ¿vienes?

Yoh:….. eh ¿a donde?

Len: aquí con alguno de los vecinos a pedir leche, ya que este (señalando a horo) se la acabo

Yoh:…….no

Horo: van al Dep. 11-A-digo con mirada picarona XD

Yoh: -se paro rápido del sillón en el que estaba -ay voy

Horo: ¿no que no ibas?

Yoh: cambie de opinión oo

Len: ahorita venimos ¬¬ (y se fueron)

Mientras tanto en el Dep. 11-A:

Sherp: ¿Quieren cenar?

Sayuko: si por que no-digo mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas

Marina: pues no se que cenar

Sherp: ya dime por que no soy cocinera es algo para todas que aquí no es restaurante

Marina: ya lo se ¬¬ diario dices lo mismo

Sherp: ps si ya sabes……

Anna: ay ps yo lo que sea (ya con pijama)

-derrepente sonó el timbre

Sayuko: yo abro n.n

Sayuko: (ya en la puerta) ¿si?

Len: (sonrojado) hola

Sayuko: (sonrojada) hola

Len: oye tendrás leche ¬¬ esque mis compañeros se la acabaron toda y no me guardaron

Sayuko: si, te entiendo a mi me pasa igual, me encanta la leche ES LO MEJOR DE ESTE MUNDO n.n ahorita te la traigo

Len: muchas gracias (sonrojado)

Sayuko: n.n no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida (anna se asoma completamente)

Anna: ¿Quién es sayuko? –digo mientras iba a la puerta, a la hora que ve a yoh se paraliza ELLA ESTABA EN PIJAMA DE NUBECITAS! CON PANTUFLAS DE ESTRELLAS! (N.A eso me paso una ves a mi :p)

Yoh: **_esta en pijama jijiji aunque se ve muy bien O¬O_** ho….hola

Anna: hola (sonrojada)

(se quedaron viendo)

Sayuko: -regreso con la leche -aquí tienes n.n espero que no te moleste esta al tiempo esque la acabo de traer

Len: aa claro que no, luego te la pago

Sayuko: no, no te preocupes te la regalo, pero ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Len: si, dime

Sayuko: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Len: mi nombre es Len Tao de la dinastía bla bla bla

Sayuko: oooo

Len: ¿y el tuyo?

Sayuko: o mi nombre es sayuko mirasuki

Len: oh! muchas gracias por la leche y por decirme tu nombre n.n (sonrojado) bueno adiós

Sayuko: adiós n.n

Yoh: adiós anna

Anna: adiós

-en eso yoh le da un beso en la mejilla a anna y se va junto con len.(se cierra la puerta jeje)

Sayuko,sherp: O.o ¿Qué fue eso?

Anna y marina: (al mismo tiempo)¿Qué fue que?

Sherp: y tu también sayuko ¿Qué fue eso? ¡¡¡tu nunca regalas tu leche! Las tres explíquenme que fue eso

Anna, marina y sayuko: (al mismo tiempo) ¿Qué fue que?

Sherp: de veras yo no se a ustedes que les pasa

Marina: a mi no me pasa nada yo soy la mas normal de aquí

Sherp: si como digas mas bien son ese par –digo señalando a sayuko y a anna

Sherp: y ademas tu como que las cubres por que estas traen algo ¬¬

Anna: bueno yo mejor me voy a acostar ya estoy muy cansada

Marina: si igual yo-dijo rápido

Sayuko: y yo

Sherp: mmmm ¬¬ esta bien huyan

En ese mismo momento en el Dep.: 11-C (yoh y compañía viven ay por si se les olvida jeje)

Yoh: **_estaba en pijama, y que bonita pijama se le veía tannn bien _**(pensó con cara embobado)0¬0

Len : **_valla que agradable chica, generosa , linda …………. tal ves ¿debería invitarla a salir? No que estoy pensando, ¡¡¡tonterías! Además es solo una niña!_**(N.A pobre sigue con la mentalidad de un niño chiquito XD tiene que madurar….eso se me figura a alguien jeje no me hagan caso estoy un poco safada)

Horo: ¿y ustedes dos por que tienen cara de tarados?

Hao: (entrando al dep.) no te preocupes hoto hoto asi la tienen desde que nacieron

Yoh y len: (saliendo del trance, y derrepente bastante irritados por el comentario) ò.ó

Yoh: haosito, pequeño, hermanito por que no cierras tu piquito!

Hao: ò.ó**_ ya las pagaras hermanito, ya las pagaras y no falta mucho!_**

Len:-sin que nadie mas se diera cuenta le digo a yoh. –oye, esa, la de la pijama ¿era tu cita de hoy?

Yoh: asi es jijiji

Len: buen partido yoh

Yoh:-pone una sonrisa :D

Mientras tanto en el Dep. 11-D

Tamao:¿Qué pasa por que no llega meril?

Pilika: yo que se, sabes creo que mañana voy a ir a visitar a mi "hermanito"

Tamao: o.ò ¿para ver al que tiene un tope en la cabeza?

Pilika: ¡¡¡no es un tope! Es un piquito bonito y simpático-dijo con brillos en los ojos (estilo anime)

Tamao: ¬¬ lo que digas, te acompaño **_y de pasada veo a yoh ñ.ñ se ve tan lindo y lo quiero escuchar hablar_**

Pilika: esta bien n.n

-derrepente llega meril azotando la puerta furiosa y con una cara diabólica

Tamao: meril ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Meril: **_no le puedo decir a tamao por que ella se nos uniría y se querría quedar con yoh y eso no me conviene asi que mejor no le diré nada_** **_ademas es muy chismosa_**-…que a claro que si tamao estoy bien

Tamao: ¬¬ ¿y a donde fuiste?

Meril: a dar un paseo, cálmate no hice nada malo **_todavía_**

Pilika: oye meril ¿quieres venir con nosotras mañana al Dep. -11-C?

Meril: claro que si

Pilika: ok

Unas 6 horas después:

En la habitación de anna y marina:

Marina: -se paro y corrió a la cama de anna, se sentó y prendió la luz

Anna:- se despertó rápido y se encandilo- que pasa…..que ya es de día ¿ay fuego? O que-dijo tapándose con la mano la cara para que no le de la luz en los ojos

Marina: claro que no esque no puedo dormir de la curiosidad ¿Cómo te fue con yoh?

Anna: marina son las 3 de la mañana no quieres esperar hasta mañana, bueno prácticamente unas 7 u 8 horas

Marina: no, que paso cuéntame ahora

-en ese momento entra sayuko a la habitación:

Sayuko: no puedo dormir, tengo una duda-digo y se sentó en cama de anna con todo y su almohada que habia llevado

Anna: oigan yo si puedo dormir, déjenme por favor, estoy muy cansada-digo mientras se tapaba la cara con el edredón

Marina: ¿Qué paso sayuko?-digo ignorando a anna

Sayuko: ¿Por qué ese tipo le dio un beso en la mejilla a anna? o.ò

Anna:- rápido se destapo y voteo a ver a marina, esta le hizo una cara de: ¿le decimos?

Anna: esta bien sayuko a ti también te voy a confiar este secreto pero antes júrame que no le dirás a nadie mas!

Sayuko: sabes puedes confiar en mi anna nn

Anna: esta bien esto es lo que sucede……(y le contó todo desde el 1 día hasta la cita de ese día)

Sayuko: oooo ya veo, no te preocupes no le diré a nadie n.n

Anna: confió en ti sayu, (apodo de amigas) ahora que ya saben todo ¿podría dormir?

Marina: no aun no, sayuko tu por que estabas asi con el chico del tope

Sayuko: ¿a que te refieres?

Anna y marina: o.ò a que estaban platicando muy alegremente y tu le diste tu leche ¡¡¡tu nunca regalas un bote de leche!

Sayuko: bueno esta bien la verdad me pareció lindo

Marina y sayuko: o.ò **_¿lindo?_** oh si claro

Anna: oigan de veras tengo mucho sueño y ya son como las 3:30 a.m. podríamos dejar la platica para mañana

Marina: ay esta bien anna

Sayuko: bueno…… buenas noches, que descansen -agarra la almohada que traía y se va

Anna: duerme bien

Marina: -se va a su cama, se tapa y toda la cosa –buenas noches anna, pero cuando volteo anna ya estaba totalmente incosiente.

**Hola!**

**Como tan? Espero que muy bien n.n ¿Qué tal esta mi historia? Como que hao esta medio loco jaja y meril no ayuda mucho pero creo que ya se esta poniendo un poquito mas interesante. Ahora tampoco me tarde en actualizar. Y ademas tenia muchas ideas pero bueno aquí se los traje y esta salidito del horno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi n.n este es mayormente feliz aunque yoh babea mucho jajaja bueno….**

**anna asakura 2809: me alegra mucho que te guste n.n y sobre eso de hao to no estaría muy segura pero bueno todo puede pasar y tienes razón que viva el yohXanna ¡!**

**Hasta el prox. Cap **

**chao**

**Jennkyouyama**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cap 5 espero que lo disfruten n.n **

**Cap 5 : **

Final del capitulo anterior:

Sayuko: bueno…… buenas noches, que descansen -agarra la almohada que traía y se va

Anna: duerme bien

Marina: -se va a su cama, se tapa y toda la cosa –buenas noches anna, pero cuando volteo anna ya estaba totalmente incosiente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

sayuko: anna…..anna –decía mientras la movía para despertarla

Anna: anna no esta deja tu recado después del…-decía anna tapándose la cara con las cobijas y con voz adormilada

sayuko: anna ya van a ser las 12 del día por favor ya levántate-decía mientras las movía

Anna: no, déjame un ratito más

sayuko: nada de que déjame un ratito mas ¡YA LEVATATE!

Anna:……….

sayuko: anna si no te levantas de la cama anna yo te levanto

Anna: ¬¬ no te atreverías

sayuko: a no, perfecto n.n

En ese momento sayuko se paro enfrente de la orilla de la cama saco el edredón y las sabanas, dejando a una anna destapada que no decía nada solo seguía acurrucada ignorando a sayuko, en ese momento sayuko fue de un lado de la cama y jalo del brazo a anna ocasionado que esta azotara en el suelo y obviamente se cayera de la cama XDDDD.

sayuko: no que no anna, n.n yo te dije-dijo satisfactoriamente

Anna: mareada por el trancazo que fue a dar se paro del suelo y le dijo a sayuko– ¬¬ esta bien, ganaste

sayuko: n.n siempre

Anna: -saliendo de la habitación -¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Sherp: mejor espérate a comer

Marina: anna nosotras desayunamos hace 2 horas

Anna: oooo! Que malas no me esperaron ¬¬

marina: de hecho te esperamos más de 30 minutos

Anna: a bueno jeje esque casi no dormí ayer ¬¬

Sayuko: oh ¿enserio¿Por qué? n.n

Anna: ¬¬ no por NADA!

Marina: bueno anna báñate o has lo que tengas que hacer prepárate algo o haber que para irnos a dar una vuelta y de pasada a ver que vemos –dijo con mirada picarona a anna

Anna: mmmm esta bien

-1 hora y media después:

Anna: listo, ya estoy

Marina: ok bueno ¿sayuko, sherp ustedes ya están?

Sayuko: sip n.n

Sherp: seee o.o y ¿A dónde vamos? es domingo

Marina: oigan y si salimos de aquí, es fin de semana y tenemos permisos firmados de nuestros padres (N.A si no lo dije antes lo de los permisos lo siento si los tienen :p )

Anna: mmmm ps si pero ¿a donde vamos?

Sayuko: que tal si vamos a un centro comercial (plaza comercial, lugar de paseo XD o como le quieran decir)

Sherp: si es buena idea vamos

-y asi las chicas se fueron de compras (N.A ya saben como todas las típicas amigas van de compras y compran ropa cd's todo, se divierten, van al cine y toda la cosa jaja)

En la tarde:

Dep. 11-D

Pilika: bueno adiós voy a ir a visitar a mi hermanito

Meril: nosotras tmb vamos yo quiero conocer al tal yoh

Tamao: si igual yo buajajajaja

Meril: buajajajaja

Pilika: o.o bueno esta bien vamos

Meril: vamos

-las 3 chicas malas bueno en realidad 2 malas y una desubicada fueron al dep. 11-C a "visitar al hermano de pilika"

Pilika: voy a timbrar –timbra

Horo: -abre la puerta bruscamente- ¡ya le dije que aquí no vive Maria de la conchita!

Pilika, tamao y meril: o.ò

Pilika¿Qué te pasa?

Horo: a eres tu –dijo con desgano –pasa o mas bien pasen

Pilika, tamao y meril: gracias

Len¿Quiénes son?

Horo: ella es mi hermana-dijo señalando a pilika –y ellas son….

Meril: mi nombre es meril inugami

Tamao: tamao tamamura

Pilika: pi….pi….

Horo: jajaja pipi jajajajajaja

Fan-fic: debido al contenido en exceso de violencia en esta escena se omitirá asi que saltaremos al final de esta escena)

Horo:-tumbado medio muerto en el suelo

Pilika: -sacudiendo las palmas en forma de satisfacción –pilika mucho gusto-dijo sin mirarlo

Len: -brazos cruzados y recargado en la orilla de una pared –len tao, de la dinastía tao mucho gusto

Yoh:-saliéndose de bañar-¿Qué pasa? aaaa hola jijiji –bueno me voy a ir a cambiar jijiji ahorita regreso

Meril y tamao: O¬O ho...la**_ esta flaco no muy cuadrado pero muy bien O¬0_**

Hao: hola –dijo saliendo de un cuarto azul

Tamao: hola mucho gusto

Meril : hola

Horo:- levantándose del piso –y bien ¿Qué paso pilika?

Pilika: o.o nada solo vine a visitarte, que no puedo visitar a mi hermano favorito

Horo: -- pilika soy tu único hermano

Pilika: por lo mismo

Yoh: -ya vine jijiji (N.A que rápido se cambio)

Tamao y meril: o¬o **_yoh! Va a ser mió! Yoh/mió solo mió jaja _**

Pilika: -viendo a len y pensando **_wooo esta muy cuadrado de los brazos ¡que fuerte! O¬O_**

Yoh: y ¿de que hablan?

Meril: de nada **_o¬o estas súper bueno _**(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

Minutos después hay mismo:

Todos están sentados platicando

Meril: se para y se acerca discretamente a hao y le dice en voz baja – ¿ya empezaste con el plan?

Hao: aun no, ñ.ñ ademas no la he visto creo que salio con todas las de su departamento, pero en cuanto la vea empieza el plan jaja ñ.ñ(N.A es risa diabólica en vos baja)

Meril: esta bien ¬¬

Minutos más tarde:

- las chicas ya llegando a la puerta de su departamento

Sherp: la verdad no entendí la película o más bien esta un poco aburrida

Marina: fue un churro de la otra creo que la de "el graduado" o algo asi

(N.A esto es una realidad no se mencionara el nombre pero DICEN POR AHÍ! XD es un churro no me gusto! y la tuve que ver por que mi hermana no me dejaba opción, Bueno no los aburro sigan)

Anna: pues a mi se me hizo buena

Sayuko, meril y sherp: ¬¬ ¿se te hizo buena?

Anna: seee hasta me reí

Sherp: o.ò ¿enserio? Bueno como sea, oigan justo en 1 semana entramos a clases –dijo mientras entraban todas al dep.

Sayuko: si, que horror me voy a tener que levantar a las 5 de nuevo

Sherp, anna y marina¡¡¡TE LEVANTAS A LAS 5 !

Sayuko: sip n.n de lunes a viernes en horario de clases

Anna¿y para que te levantas tan temprano?

Sayuko: ps para bañarme con agua caliente, desayunar tranquila y no estar con prisas de tiempo

Marina: o.ò eres demasiado extraña sabes

Sayuko: sep n.n

sherp: a que no me ganas en el video-juego –dijo mientras sacaba un video-juego de una bolsa

Sayuko: sep

marina: ustedes no van a cambiar nunca

Anna: ay ojala y si jaja no se crean, oye mari vamos a dar una vuelta no me gusta quedarme aquí en domingo

Marina: si tienes razón vamos

Anna: vamos

-anna y marina bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el centro del dep. en donde se ubicaba la alberca y algunas mesas en la orillas marina fue y se sentó en una de las mesas a platicar con una conocida que se habia encontrado.

anna por su parte fue hacia donde estaba un árbol que daba sombra y dejaba ver un atardecer que lograba hacer brillar al árbol se sentó ahí, serró los ojos y trato de descansar hasta que una sombra le tapo el brillo del atardecer, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una figura de pelo largo y castallo.

Anna: o.ò ¿hao?

Hao: hola

Anna: hola

Hao¿Qué haces?

Anna: pues nada aquí descansando ¿y tu?

Hao: aquí paseándome, oye te quería pedir perdón por lo de la otra ves, ya sabes no estuvo bien que te invitara a salir asi de rápido

Anna: no te preocupes no pasa nada n.n

Hao: asi que ¿amigos?

Anna: amigos n.n

Hao: a perfecto n.n**_ fase 1 terminada la fase 2 le toca a meril_**

Marina: -llegando con anna –listo nada mas la salude y me platico algo sabias que en África ay pingüi…..ay lo siento interrumpo algo –viendo a hao

Hao: para nada solo la estaba saludando n.n

Marina: o.ò esta bien

Hao: bueno anna, adiós

Anna: adiós hao-hao se va

Marina¿ese era yoh?

Anna: jaja no creo que es su hermano gemelo

Marina: su hermano gemelo malvado jajaja ¿y ese te gusta?

Anna: no, es extraño por k es igual a yoh pero a la vez no y con el pues….nada

Marina: mmmm tal ves tengas razón

Anna: bueno ya esta oscureciendo y no creo que ahorita nos dejen salir de "la torre"

Marina: si tienes razón y si nos escapamos no dudo que aya alguien halla afuera cuidando la puerta

Anna: si tienes razón mejor vamos adentro a no se ver la tele o algo

Marina: si vamos

Dep.: 11-C

Horo: oigan hoy antes de que llegara pilika y compañía fui a dar una vuelta y note algo

Yoh¿Qué?

Horo: TT.TT ¡que todos tienen citas o alguien les gusta menos yo!

Len: admítelo eres el mas feo de este departamento ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría contigo?

Yoh: len no lo desanimes mas, horo, yo tampoco tengo pareja, ni len y creo que ni hao

Len: te equivocas, a mi por lo menos me gusta una chica e yoh ya tiene novia

Horo: T.T ademas yoh eso es cierto, tu si tienes pareja o no se si sean pareja pero has salido con una chica y por lo que sabemos la besaste yo ¡NI SIQUIERA CONOZCO A ALGUIEN¡¡¡¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA LE HE DADO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA A LAGUNA CHICA QUE NO SEA MI HERMANA, MI MADRE O MI TIA!Tu de que te quejas en menos de 1 semana ya tienes novia TT.TT

Yoh: que! Anna no es mi…. Jijiji, bueno el punto es que ya conocerás a alguien horo, solo a pasado 1 semana, yo conocí a anna muy rápido pero no es mi novia y aun falta todo el año o quizás toda la secundaria o la prepa para que conozcas a alguien que sea muy especial en tu vida.

Len: o la segunda posibilidad que es :que nunca conozcas a nadie y te quedes soltero y te tengas que ir a vivir con tu madre de nuevo cuidando de ella y viendo series policíacas mientras ves como los años pasan y nunca tuviste ni siquiera una novia

Horo: TT.TT para ti es facial decirlo, yoh me contó que te enamoraste de la chica que te regalo la leche TT.TT

Len: ¬¬

Horo: TT.TT estoy condenado a estar solo

-afuera de los departamentos a un lado de la puerta:

Hao: ya empecé con la fase 1 ahora te toca a ti la 2

Meril¿ya son muy buenos amigos?

Hao: aun no pero no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo, ahora tú empieza con la fase 2 mientras yo refuerzo la 1

Meril: esta bien pero ¿crees que con esto logremos separar a esos dos para siempre?

Hao: seee todo es cuestión de tiempo.

**Hola!**

**Como están bueno otra ves no me tarde nada en actualizar y no tome café hoy! Es un logro para mi . Como que hao y meril están medio locos jaja bueno yo entro este lunes a clases TT.TT asi que el próximo capitulo va a ser una parte no todo sobre la escuela y ya saben que a mi me encanta responder rewiews:D porque son lo que me pone de buenas y me hacen que me inspire mucho jeje.**

**Nadya: me alegra mucho que te gusten y de hecho ya tengo otro proyecto en la mente (que es producto de la cafeína en exceso XD) y ya lo estoy escribiendo pro aun falta subirlo pero ese lo subiré.**

**anna asakura 2809:** **muchas gracias n.n si se que no me tardo nada y tratare de no tardarme cuando entre a clases de hecho siempre me conecto mientras hago mis tareas y escribo**. **Y sobre tus sospechas tal ves, puede ser pero no te adelanto nada por que están demasiado extraños pero sigue leyendo n.n tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz eso.**

**Erika: hola! Antes que nada a todos los que leen esto quiero que sepan que uno de los personajes principales esta basado en esta niña jeje XD me alegra mucho que te guste EL LA PRIMERA VES! T.T claro después del que hicimos en la libreta jaja a y gracias por la sugerencia tratare de escribir mucho mejor por que en el primer cap. Me equivoque y le puse "cabellos castillos" XD **

**sunomo:** **me alegra que te guste n.n es un poco extraño la verdad y sobre los nuevos personajes pronto algunos de ellos desarrollaran un papel muy importante y si tienes razón maldita meril jaja, aunque debo decir que en el juego en realidad se abrazan mucho delante de anna y eso la pone mas Ò.Ó de lo que ya esta jajaja y si tienes razón yoh es solo tuyo y de anna pero ¿no me dejas a hao:s por fis XD**

**kryn-chan: de veras me alegra mucho que te guste n.n espero que sigas leyendo mi historia **


	6. fase 2

**Konichiua! Como tan? **

**T.T PERDÓN!**

**Les pido me perdonen si esta ves me tarde en actualizar pero esque no tenia Internet T.T y mi hermano formato la compu. y tenia mucha falta de inspiración a causa de problemas con mis amigas y todo eso ps ! tareas a puños!.**

**como recompensa a la espera que les cause por mi falta de Internet y comp. , e inspiración y por todo lo que les hice esperar (si tienen reclamos vallan y díganselos a la escuela y mi hermano ¬¬ que es la culpable de todo! Golpéenlo si quieren no tengo objeción alguna), actualizare mas rápido **

"**advertencia": por culpa de una compañera que lee este capitulo ¬¬ me pido que les advirtiera que tiene "muchas" groserías ¬¬ como si ella tuviera boca de santa XD**

**Nota: si tengo demasiadas faltas de ortografía es por la prisa de subir este capitulo y si mi hermano me cacha moriré así que: **

**nn**

**Cap 6: fase 2**

Final del capitulo anterior:

Hao: ya empecé con la fase 1 ahora te toca a ti la 2

Meril: ¿ya son muy buenos amigos?

Hao: aun no pero no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo, ahora tú empieza con la fase 2 mientras yo refuerzo la 1

Meril: esta bien pero ¿crees que con esto logremos separar a esos dos para siempre?

Hao: seee todo es cuestión de tiempo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

meril: pero ¿y si se reconcilian?

Hao: no lo se, ya veremos cuando llegue el momento meril ahora lo que tenemos que hacer esta bien claro, ya arregle todo para que te pongan en el mismo salón que yoh.

Meril: ¡¿enserio! ¿Cómo? ¿Alguna trampa? O algo complejo y siniestro-dijo con admiración

Hao: fácil, hice una carta con tu nombre y tu firma diciendo que solicitas que te pongan en el mismo salón que yoh. n.n

Meril:- caída hacia tras al estilo anime con una gotita en la frente –eso lo puede hacer cualquiera, es mas hasta te lo ofrecen.

Hao: bueno pero lo hice ¿no?

Meril: mmmm ¬¬** eso cualquiera**

Hao: que dijiste ñ.ñ

Meril: nada **¬¬** **mmmm……. **Oye entonces esta semana inicio la fase 2 y en cuanto la termine te mando un mensaje o te contacto y nos vemos

Hao: sep, pero solo para algo importante , no valla a ser que me interrumpas en una de mis citas y si lo haces te mato!

5 días después:

6 de la tarde:

-todas viendo tele en el cuarto de sayuko y marina **aclaración (de nuevo): tienen teles!n.n no las voy a desconectar del mundo exterior ni que fuera internado "es un campus libre, bueno no tan libre"**

Anna: ay ya es viernes que flojera 2 días más y terminan las vacaciones TT

Sherp: mínimo conoceremos gente nueva -- **_lo necesito estas 3 son desesperante xD_**

Marina: -- no me gusta conocer gente nueva, si ya de por si me fue difícil conocer a la que conozco

Sayuko: ¿en que grupo nos tocara?

Sherp: dudo mucho que nos pongan a las 4 juntas normalmente por lo que se nunca ponen a todas las de 1 departamento en un mismo salón, sino que las distribuyen

Anna, marina y sayuko: oooohhh (sorprendidas)y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso? o.ò

Sherp: mi prima va a pasar a 3 y ella me lo dijo, también me dijo que las maquinas de refrescos son una estafa ¡¡¡SE TRAGAN TU DINERO Y NO TE DAN EL REFREZCO! (T.T ese es de mi parte T.T es una realidad! Que las quiten son solo una estafa!T.T)

Sayuko: oh! ¿Enserio? Valla eso no lo sabía n.n

Anna: oigan, como que ya me enfade de ver la tele

Marina: siempre dices lo mismo ¬¬

Anna: llevamos 4 horas seguidas aquí acostadas viendo tele

Marina: ¿y? ademas afuera esta lloviendo

Sayuko: ya cállense que ya va a empezar mi programa favorito-subiéndole a la tele

Sherp: sayuko dame el control ya vimos esto por mas de 1 hora y media ay otras cosas en la tele, déjame cambiarle.

Sayuko: no, me gusta ver esto.

Sherp: déjame cambiarle-jalándole el control

Sayuko: que no, si no te gusta puedes irte a la otra tele n.n hicimos un "contrato" en el que dice que la tele me toca de 1:00 p.m. a 7:00 p.m. y son las 6:00 p.m. asi que te falta una hora lero lero.

Sherp: ay pues yo me voy a otra tele ¬¬ ¿vienes marina?

Marina: nop yo si quiero ver esto, es un maratón!

Sherp: SON CARICATURAS,ok entonces yo me voy a ir a ver no se mtv o algo, ¿anna no te quedas a ver la tele, no voy a ver caricaturas ¬¬ (volteando a ver a sayuko)

Sayuko: n.n un trato es un trato ¿anna ya te vas?

Anna: sep, voy a ir a terminar de comprar unos libros que me faltan, esque mis papas me enviaron dinero y voy a ir a la librería que ahorita los están vendiendo alli , ademas esta comenzando a nublarse y no quiero que me llueva n.n

Sherp: aaaa ok yo mañana los compro, al cabo que mañana abren y cierran como a las 6, adiós

Anna: bueno ya me voy por que cierran en 2 horas y quiero traer las cosas con calma, bye

-1 hora y cacho después:

Anna: **estoy aburrida, ya compre todos los libro pero me falta forrarlos y ponerles nombre - **pensó anna mientras subía las escaleras con todos los libros en las manos.

Yoh: **valla no ha pasado nada interesante en 6 días lo único que he hecho es comprar libros y eso es muyyyyyyyy aburrido y tampoco he visto a anna en ese tiempo ¿se abra olvidado de mi:s y ya en 2 días mas entro a clases que flojera **-pensó mientras bajaba muy rápido las escaleras por un poco de aire fresco.

Anna :**_ojala la escuela no sea tan pesada ya que me acostumbre a quedarme dormida hasta las 12:00 p.m. jaja XD por cierto ¿e yoh? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el?_**

-en ese momento solo se vio como caían libros por todos lados. Solo se vio como le caían 3 libros en la cabeza a anna, y a yoh también.

anna: auch! Oye fíjate por dond…..-en ese momento se fijo que era yoh (sonrojada)

yoh: ay lo siento esque estaba prácticamente corriendo y yo no pensé que….. –se agacha a recoger los libros

Anna: ay lo siento mucho, -igualmente se agacha - esque no me fije por donde iba y bueno pudo pasar algo, de veras lo siento fue mi culpa** genial en 2 días mas entro a clases **

Yoh: no de veras fue mi culpa –**_ya cambia de tema o se hartara y se ira_**

anna:

_**pero que hago aquí paradota como pendeja, tengo que decir algo**_

Yoh: ¡¡¡anna!**_di algo inteligente o pensara que eres un estúpido!_**

Yoh: cuando tengo miedo agarro voy por una cobijita que tengo desde bebe para que me proteja!

Anna: o.ò enserió?

Yoh:**_¡¡¡¡ que dije! O por dios ahora si debe pensar que soy un entupido de 1ºra_**

Anna: a jaja no te preocupes n.n yo tengo una puerquita de color rosa que tengo desde que tenia 4 años y todavía juego con ella a que vive y cuando tengo miedo me protege jeje se llama fech n.n ** _¡ay no! Dije uno de mis mayores secretos, será mejor que me valla no quiero pasar mas vergüenzas._**

Yoh:**_ ¡¡¡¡¡que estupido soy!será mejor que me valla sino quiero que piense que soy más estupido._**

-yoh y anna rápido recogieron los libros y:

Yoh y anna: -al mismo tiempo –bueno…..yo est….e ……me teng…o que ir ……adiós –salen disparados (corriendo) (sonrojados)anna hacia arriba e yoh hacia abajo.

Anna: -se frena –muchas gracias yoh n.n

Yoh: -sonriendo -¿Por qué anna?

Anna: no lo se, por ayudarme a recoger mis libros

Yoh: no hay problema anna, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo para lo que sea

Anna: .sonriendo –si lo se y tu conmigo, muchas gracias yoh. –anna se va al igual que yoh cada quien por su lado.

Meril: -se asoma por la puerta desde afuera **e_n marcha fase 2._**

-yoh terminando de bajar las escaleras, escucho unos sollozos desde afuera y decidió salir a pesar de que ya estaba lloviendo

-meril tumbada en el suelo, afuera de las "torres" "sollozando"

Yoh: ¿estas bien?

Meril: -voltea a ver a yoh y sigue sollozando –ss….i

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sucede algo?

Meril: n…no estoy bien –sigue sollozando

Yoh: eso no es estar bien –se sienta en el suelo

Yoh: a ver dime que sucede

Meril: esta bien…..-solloza un poco mas, respira hondo – veras….-solloza poquito……mi……padre………….esta co…..ma

Yoh: -O- oh! ¿enserio? –con tristeza

Meril: -llora profundamente -………………si……………..

Yoh: cuanto lo siento ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Meril: …….no

Yoh: de veras, en lo que te pueda ayudar mejor

Meril: bueno en realidad si……. Bueno no en nada

Yoh: vamos dime

meril: no en nada –ahora respira hondo

yoh: bueno en ese caso no te quedes aquí en plena lluvia y metámonos

meril: no quiero meterme, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta digo si puedes, si no mejor no.

Yoh: claro que puedo vamos

Meril:** _todo va a la perfección_**

Yoh: ¿creo que te he visto antes cierto?

Meril: sep el otro día acompañe a mi amiga pilika al departamento de ustedes****

Yoh: aaaa es cierto ahora lo recuerdo jijiji

Meril: jeje

Yoh: ya no estas llorando ¿te sientes mejor?

Meril: sep

Yoh: que bueno –sonriendo

Meril: oye yoh ¿se puede decir que ya somos amigos?

Yoh: se, se puede decir jijiji

Meril:-sonrisa –**_fase 2 terminada ahora le voy a sacar información para ver si nos es de ayuda a hao y a mi buajajajaa_**

Meril: yoh

Mientras tanto en el dep. 11-a:

Anna: ya llegue

marina: que bueno, sherp has la cena ¬¬

Sherp:-sarcasmo –a la orden jefa

Marina: muy bien asi me gusta n.n

Fan-fic: a causa de el la violencia emitida en esta escena se saltara y se pondrá un cacho de "barney"

Barney: te quiero yo, y tu a mi somos u….

Niño 1 : ya cállate dinosaurio ESTUPIDO!

Barney: mira escuincle pendejo yo hago mi trabajo y si no te gusta ve y métete tus problemas por el $&#! Que a mi no me interesa tu ·$&# vida de "·$&$

Niña 1: sabes que!tu programa es una mierda! Al igual que tu!

Barney: ay cállate escuincla que ayer por la noche en ese bar no pensabas lo mimo y hasta era "la locomotora barney"

Niño 1 : TU ME DIJISTE QUE FUISTE A VER A TU ABUELA ENFERMA!

Niña 1: lo puedo explicar de veras

niño 1: eres una puta!

Barney: si, vente vamos a mi remolque –mirada picara

Niño 1 : ¿a que? o.ò

Barney: ya lo veras, ya lo veras

Niña 1: O.ò **_o por dios!_**

**Aclaración a mis conocidos y amigos de la escuela: si saben por que lo de la "locomotora" jajaja XD lo saque de L-O D-E E-L M-A-R-T-E-S jajajaja XD solo que aquí tiene otro significado jaja**

Fan-fic: en vista de que este "fic anti-violencia también esta un tanto violento preferimos que sigan con el fic pasado, gracias y disculpen las molestias.

Marina: no tenias por que pegarme #.o

Sherp: no me gusta que me trates como a tu sirvienta sabes yo solo cocino pero ahora tu lavas y todo!

Marina: bueno, no ha de ser tan difícil

Anna: entonces mari, ¿me planchas mi uniforme para el lunes?

Sayuko: igual a mi

Sherp: y a mí

Marina: no hay problema

Paseando por el campus en plena lluvia fuerte :

yoh: ¿Qué?

meril: ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Yoh: sep

Meril: ¿te gusta alguien?

Yoh: a mi

Meril: sep

Yoh: seee

Meril: ¿Quién?

Yoh: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Meril: no más **_quiero saber como se llama la tipa esa_**

Yoh: …………anna……………

Meril: oooo

Yoh: bueno mmmm….¿como me dijiste que te llamabas?

Meril: meril

Yoh: a ok, bueno meril creo que será mejor que ya nos vallamos cada quien a sus departamentos por que ya esta oscureciendo y no dudo que llueva mas fuerte ahorita, ademas –ve su reloj – ya van a ser las 9:00 p.m.

Meril: **_ay tan poquito duro mi fantasía! Pero aun asi por lo que veo va a ser sencillo este plan_** Esta bien, vamos

Yoh: -sonriendo -vamos

Mientras dep. 11-A

Sayuko: hice arroz con leche

Marina: mmmm delicioso, dame, dame, dame!-digo con una cuchara en la mano y por poco peñiscando uno de los 2 recipientes con arroz.

Sayuko: nada de que dame este esta apartado para otra persona, pero, puedes servirte en un platito de aquel n.n

Marina: ¬¬ mmmm ¿y para quien es el otro?

Sayuko: eso no te interesa mi querida y estimada amiga

Sherp: marina déjala sayuko se lo puede dar a quien quiera ¿no?

Anna: eso es cierto

Sayuko: bueno, ahorita vengo n.n

Sherp y anna: ok :D

-sayuko agarra uno de los recipientes con arroz con leche y sale del dep. y cierra la puerta

Sherp y anna: -corren a la puerta y se asoma

-marina: - se les une –deberás que son metiches

sherp: claro que no, solo queremos ver a donde lo lleva

anna: oigan si no me equivoco ay es el dep. 11-C ¿a quien se lo llevara?

Sayuko: -se para enfrente del dep. 11-C y timbra la puerta

Horo: si

Sayuko: ¿esta len?

Len: -llegando a la puerta aun sin percatarse de que estaba ay sayuko -¿Quién es hotito?

Horo: Ò.Ó

Len: aaaa…hola –levemente sonrojado

Horo:-presentándose - hola mucho gusto mi nombre es horo horo

Sayuko: a hola mucho gusto mi nombre es sayuko mirasuki

Len: ya vete hoto ¬¬

Horo: -se va alejando de la puerta y grita de manera que en todo el campus se escucha –TT.TT ¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY EL UNICO AQUÍ QUE NO TIENE NOVIA! TT-TT

Len: -cruzado de brazos y sonrojado –ignóralo y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sayuko: bueno ps ……este (sonrojada) yo quería darte esto –dándole el arroz con leche

Len: -levemente sonrojado –a bueno muchas gracias, es arroz con leche:D**_ como supo que me encanta el arroz con leche!_**

Sayuko: si, ¿Por qué? ¿no te gusta?

Len: me encanta el arroz con leche!

Sayuko: a mi también! n.n es una combinación de mi comida y bebida favorita y todo en un postre :D

Len: seee, es delicioso bueno muchísimas gracias

Sayuko: no hay porque n.n

Len: n.n

Sayuko: bueno me retiro, que duermas bien, len

Len: igual tu –sonrojado

Sayuko: -sonrojada

-choque de miradas por un minuto

Sayuko: -hilo de vos –adiós

Len: adiós

-se va sayuko y len cierra la puerta

Horo: -¿Qué fue eso tiburoncin?

Len: ¬¬ nada

Horo: uyyy nuestro pequeño tiburoncin ya tiene novia! –tono meloso

Len: ¬¬ tan siquiera tengo, tú no tienes ni perro que te ladre –yendo por leche

Horo: TT.TT ya cállate que con eso no se juega TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A eso de las 12:00 p.m.

Llamada telefónica: meril – hao

Meril: hao ya termine la fase 2 ¿ahora que?

Hao: yo reforzare más la 1 y luego te contacto 

Meril: ok, ¿en donde estas?

Hao: en que te importa. Adiós

Meril: uyyy ¿estas en una cita?

Hao:…..-colgó

Meril: ¬¬ bye **_pinché marikon que no me dice_**

al día siguiente:

Dep. 11-C

yoh: T.T un día más de vacaciones y ya T.T

hao: seee

len: pues por mí mejor asi no tendré que verles la cara en las mañanas

horo: ay tú que sabes tal vez a los 4 nos pongan en el mismo salón

len: -cruzado de brazos –lo dudo mucho

hao: como sea

yoh: pero de todas maneras nos seguiremos viendo y de todas maneras vivimos juntos jijiji

hao: ¬¬ **_que risa mas estupida tiene mi estupido hermano, bueno será mejor que ponga en marcha el reforzamiento de la 1 fase ahorita y asi no tendré que soportarlos. _**–bueno chicos yo me voy de aquí por que me aburren demasiado

yoh: si

len: -cruzado de brazos –como quieras

horo: yo me voy a dormir una siesta

unos 30 minutos después:

en una parte del área verde del campus.

-4 chicas tumbadas en pleno pasto viendo las nubes en un circulo y medio encandiladas por la luz del sol:

Sherp: tengo flojera

anna: igual yo

sayuko: yo ya quiero entrar n.n

Marina: ¿para que?

sayuko: no mas, me aburre estar en la casa

Marina. Ay pues a mi me da flojera entrar ademas tu de que te quejas si ves esa caricatura que tanto te gusta como 7 horas al día ¬¬

Sayuko: T.T si pero por la escuela y las tareas ya solo las podré ver 2 horas TT.TT

Anna: ¿a que horas?

Sayuko: T.T me levanto de lunes a viernes 5:30 a.m. a veces a la 5:00 ay las veo en total 1 hora y lueg…

Sherp: -interrumpiendo a sayuko –que! vas a prender la luz del cuarto a las 5!

Sayuko: sep n.n , ahora no me interrumpas ¬¬.

Como te iba diciendo luego llegamos todas a la casa y a las 5:00 de la tarde durante 1 hora, T.T y Luego a las 10:00 p.m. pero no creo que sherp me deje verlos porque a ella le toca la tele a esa hora TT.TT y decide que ver.

Marina: sayuko

Sayuko: ¿Qué? n.n

Marina: estas loca

Sayuko: gracias n.n

Marina: de nada

Sayuko: oigan

Anna, sherp y marina: ¿Qué?

Sayuko: una ves vi una nube que tenia un pez de cabeza, como muerto y esa misma tarde se murió mi pez de colores :( se llamaba Alexis por que no sabia si era niño o niña

Anna, sherp y marina: ¿y?

Sayuko: que hace poquito ates de la graduación habia una nube como con una niña con un yeso, y al día siguiente una niña de mi salón llego enyesada

Anna, sherp y marina: ¿y?

Sayuko: el punto es que las nubes nos hablan

Sherp y marina: o.ò ¿te sientes bien?

Anna: es cierto

Sherp y marina: O.ò

Anna: la otra ves habia una nube con forma de gato y al día siguiente se murió mi gato, se llamaba bicho :s

Sayuko: si, las nubes nos hablan

Anna: veamos que nos dicen hoy

Sayuko: -viendo con mucha atención una nube –esa nube tiene forma de corazón

Anna: y esa como de una carita enojada

Sayuko: es verdad

Marina: o.ò yo solo veo nubes deformes

Sherp: es verdad

Sayuko: claro que no! Las nubes nos hablan, es como una forma en la que se comunican

Marina: o.ò?

Anna: seee, y esa tiene forma como de una aleta de tiburón

Sayuko: eso es verdad

Anna: sabes que significa la aleta? Porque yo si jeje

Sayuko: y tu sabes que significa el corazón ¿verdad?

Anna: -sonrojada –shhhh cállate

Sherp: ay algo que no me dicen

Anna: ¿Qué?

Sherp: no lo se

-en ese momento una sombra les tapo las nubes y el sol

Anna: ¿hao?

Hao: sep n.n hola anna

Anna: –hola

Hao: me permites un momento a solas, esque quiero hablar contigo

Anna: -claro –se para –ahorita regreso chicas

Todas: sep, bye

Hao y anna caminando:

Anna: y bien hao ¿de que quieras hablarme?

Hao: no de nada, solo quería saber como te ha ido

Anna: n.n pues muy bien ¿y a ti?

Hao: igual n.n

Anna: ¿Qué te parece el campus?

Hao: pues muy bien, ay gente muy bonita n.n –viendo directamente y muy obviamente a anna

Anna: aaaa pues a mi también me gusta el campus n.n

Hao: n.n me alegra que te guste jeje

-en ese momento hao y anna se topan con alguien:

Yoh: hola –sonriendo -¿Qué ya se conocían? o.ò

Anna: se….

Hao: seeep la conocí el día que llegue

Yoh: hola anna –sonrojado

Anna: hola yoh –sonrojada

Hao: ¬¬ -haciendo imitación de voces

-hola hao y tu como estas?

-pues muy bien gracias y tu como estas

-muy bien gracias por preguntar hao

-de nada yoh para que son los hermanos

-ay que bueno y guapo hermano me toco, si fuera mujer saldría contigo jijiji

-ay como eres yoh jajaja

Anna e yoh: o.ò ¿estas bien?

Yoh: jijiji

Anna: -sonriéndole a yoh

Yoh: -viendo a anna y correspondiendo la sonrisa

-yoh y anna viéndose a los ojos

Hao: ¬¬ hola! Estoy aquí!** Chin... este se tenia que atravesar ¬¬ pero pronto se les acabara el amor de novela y anna será toda mía! En todos los sentidos de la palabra!**

Yoh: ¿anna me permites un segundito con mi hermano? Por favor –sonriéndole

Anna: claro yoh

-a unos 2 metros de donde estaba anna

Hao: ¬¬ ¿Qué quieres yoh?

Yoh: hermanito precioso, guapo y todo poderoso ¿me podrías dejar a solas con anna? por favor

Hao: ¬¬ esta bien, pero solo por que me dijiste guapo –va con anna y le da un beso en la mejilla –adiós, annita

Yoh: Ò,Ó

Hao: -pasa a un lado de yoh –adiós, hermanito jajaja ñ.ñ

Yoh: ò.ó adiós –se acerca a anna

Yoh: hola anna

Anna: hola yoh –sonrojada –al parecer estamos aquí solos

Yoh: se, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Anna: claro n.n

-yoh y anna iban caminando por una baquetita donde de los 2 lados habia árboles, era plena tarde y prácticamente ya todos se habian ido, en ese momento yoh busco la mano de anna y la tomo.

anna: -sonrojada y volteando a ver a yoh

yoh: -volteando a ver a anna y sonriendo

-y asi siguieron caminando de esa manera hasta llegar al mismo árbol de cerezos que la ves pasada; en ese momento yoh llevo a anna justo debajo del arbol, la tomo de las dos manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

Yoh: anna ay algo que quiero decirte

Anna: ¿Qué? **_o por dios! Me va a pedir que sea su….._**

Yoh:**_ no puedo creer lo que voy a decir _**–quieres ser mi……

-en ese momento alguien llego corriendo……………….

**Hola!**

**Como tan? ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Esta ves me tarde en actualizar porque entre a clases y no tenia tiempo de nada, ni Internet jeje y tenia mucha falta de inspiración porque tuve problemas con 2 de mis mejores amigas esta semana y luego otras 3 mejores amigas se cambiaron de escuela: erika, Brenda y lucero y todo estuvo muy pesado esta semana.**

**Y no tengo mucha inspiración por eso cuando por fin se me prende el foquito me hablan y me desconcentro totalmente y si no les contesto a mis amigas se enojan ,el foquito se funde y suena de nuevo el timbre para entrar a clases que es tan agudo que me provoca jaquecas, me pone de mal humor y maldigo a todos en el camino al aula que me toca, me desconcentro y le grito a todo el mundo que se quite. Al igual que en el receso.**

**Por mi falta de inspiración a causa de todo eso que les conté y mas en plena clase cuando se me prende el foquito los maestros me miran feo (¬¬) porque según ellos "no les presto atención" y es verdad xD y tengo que fingir prestarles atención a todos los maestros y digo como un: aaaa mientras veo al pizarrón con "atención". Y lo peor esque estoy justo hasta delante TT.TT. **

**Contestaciones a sus queridos rewiews n.n:**

**Hikaru-Hoshi: T.T ¿Por qué no te dejan dejar un rewiew? T.T es cierto ni a ti ni a mi nos quieren alla arriba, me alegra mucho que te guste este fic n.n, y si soy nueva y tienes razón :D espero mejorar pronto, muchas gracias! **

**Erika: ya neto ¿te gusto la parte de la leche? A quien se me figura ¬¬ jaja bueno me alegra muchisssiiiisisisisisismo que te guste mi historia ya tengo mas en mente pero con todas las tareas que me están dejando apenas y tengo tiempo de respirar entre semana**

**Vivieron los Daneces: jajaja ta chido tu nickname ps la verdad ese papel que pediste ya esta ocupado aquí por meril solo que en otra circunstancia por que al parecer la persona que mencionas ya no es la que pensábamos que podía ser. **

**naremoon: me alegra mucho que te guste este fic n.n** **y quien sabe que pase luego, recuerda que todo puede pasar n.n** ** y si yoh y anna deben estar juntitos. Pronto tratare de actualizar!nn**

**nadya: me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias y de pienses que soy buena escribiendo, me alegra mucho mucho y todavía no tengo tinta pero pronto ya pronto nn**

**bueno muchas gracias por todos los rewiews que me mandan, tomo todas sus opiniones y sugerencias en cuenta pueden dejarme un rewiew antes de irse no los reprimo, bueno será mejor que me valla porque mi hermano si se da cuenta de que abrí y subí el capitulo ahorita me xx **

**recuerden! Sin rewiews no actualizo ninguno de los fics ehhhh!**

**hasta la próxima**

**jennkyouyama**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Como tan? tal ves me tarde en actualizar, pero esque me llego una flojeraaa XD lo admito soy un poco floja.**

**Nota: se que pilika es la hermana menor de horo y todo eso pero en este fic van a ir en el mismo grado, que horo XD, lo se, estoy loca pero tengo que, porque si no la pongo en el mismo grado la historia no seria como es.**

**Nota 2: este capitulo se lo dedico a una amiga que me contuvo de hacer un oso (vergüenza) a media facultad XD. Me salvo. a otra cosa: no voy en facultad pero estaba en una, de paseo…. Bueno es algo extraño, saben.**

**Cáp. 7**

Fin capitulo anterior:

yoh y anna iban caminando por una baquetita donde de los 2 lados había árboles, era plena tarde y prácticamente ya todos se habían ido, en ese momento yoh busco la mano de anna y la tomo.

anna: -sonrojada y volteando a ver a yoh

yoh: -volteando a ver a anna y sonriendo

-y así siguieron caminando de esa manera hasta llegar al mismo árbol de cerezos que la ves pasada; en ese momento yoh llevo a anna justo debajo del árbol, la tomo de las dos manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

Yoh: anna ay algo que quiero decirte

Anna: ¿Qué? **_o por dios! Me va a pedir que sea su….._**

Yoh:**_ no puedo creer lo que voy a decir _**–quieres ser mi……

-en ese momento alguien llego corriendo……………….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

unos minutos antes:

2 chicas iban muy campantes paseándose por el campus

Pilika: T.T mañana entramos a clases T.T

Meril: si lo se T.T

-derrepente meril vio a lo lejos una cabellera negra con una rubia paseándose agarrados de las manos, en ese momento meril le digo a pilika:

Meril: pilika ahorita vengo, no me tardo-y se fue corriendo

Pilika: o.ò **_y a esta que bicho le pico? _**Esta bien como digas.**_ Voy a ver si hay chicos guapos por aquí, claro, a parte de len n.n_** –y se fue.

Meril: -corriendo, grito- OIGAN!...

Yoh y anna: o.ò-se sueltan de las manos al ver que viene meril

Meril: **_o por dios que hice_** este……. No han visto a……tamao?

Anna: no la conozco **_T.T arruino mi momento_**

Yoh: la de pelo rosa, nop no la he visto

Meril:-habla súper rápido- a bueno adiós-se va corriendo

Anna: ehhhh…..bueno ¿Qué me decías?

Yoh: este….-nervioso-…….¿yo? no…..n…nad.. nada jijiji

Anna: aaa bueno n.n **_T.T_**

Yoh: este….. quieres k te acompañe a tu dep.?

Anna: este…..si claro **_T.T_**

Yoh: **_T.T estuve cerca! T,T porque no se lo pido! ¿y si dice que no? Mejor no, tal ves luego me anime pero hoy no._**

Aproximadamente 1 hora y media después:

Anna: -sentada en la mesa- T.T y casi….CASI me lo pide…..mari ¿sabes lo que se siente? Buaaaaaaa mi momento T.T

Meril: noooo….no lo se porque NADIE ME QUIERE! T.T

Sherp: te entiendo meril T.T yo estoy más sola que nadie!

Sayuko:s ya no se pongan asi, a mi nadie me a pedido nada T.T

Mientras las 4 chicas lloraban en el Dep. 11-C había peleas por comida y llantos.

Horo: dame de ese arroz con leche! TENGO HAMBRE!

Len: -se sirve -que pena, es mió y no te pienso dar

Horo: ay solo por que lo hizo tu querida noviecita

Len: ¬¬ tan siquiera alguien se preocupa por mi y me da un regalo

Horo T.T ya cállate, pronto encontrare a alguien que me quiera y me valore por lo que soy TT.TT

Yoh: T.T estuve a punto de pedirle a anna que fuera mi novia!

Hao: ¿y porque no se lo pediste?

Yoh: porque llego meril y lo estropeo todo! T.T

Hao: ¬¬ **_le dije que no se metiera, aun no era el momento, ay esa niña esta bien babas no hace lo que tiene que hacer._** Deja de llorar, cuando la veas pídeselo rápido y ya .

Yoh: T.T ojala fuera tan sencillo –ve el arroz con leche que se esta sirviendo len ¿y ese arroz con leche?

Len: me lo regalaron

Hao: ¿Quién?

Len: que te importa ¬¬

Yoh: ¿me das un poquito?

Len: agarra

Horo : Ò.Ó A EL SI LE DAS! ¿¡POR QUE A MI NO!

Len: porque el no me esta molestando a cada rato ni esta de metiche preguntando quien me lo dio.

Yoh:-sirviéndose arroz con leche y probándolo- mmmmmmmmmmmm esta muy bueno n.n

Horo: -dame un poquito yoh T.T siquiera del tuyo

Yoh: lo siento, len no me deja u.u

Horo: ¬¬ mas bien no me quieres dar

Hao: adiós idiotas voy a pasear a ver que veo **_y de pasada a matar a meril!_**-se va

Meril: paseándose sola por….. el campus – **_no puedo creer lo que estaba a punto de pedirle yoh a…… esa _**

Hao: -bajándose de un árbol- no es para que te pongas asi n.n no debiste ir y lo sabes

Meril: si lo se pero no me podía aguantar y lo sabes, lo siento

Hao: eso no importa, sabes como esta el plan y lo que hiciste fue retrasarlo más

Meril: ya dije que lo siento QUE MAS QUIERES!

Hao: que hagas las cosas bien! No puedes andar por ahí dejándote llevar por tus impulsos y lo sabes!

Meril: LO SE PERO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ESA PE….!

Hao: no digas que es una ….. porque no lo es y ahora te callas, no seas estupida lo que hiciste pudo haber arruinado el plan, ahora a ver que pasa, SI SE ARRUINA EL PLAN SERA TU CULPA!

Meril: NO SOLO MIA SINO TUYA POR TU ESTUPIDO PLAN!

Hao: PORQUE ESTUPIDO!Y SI ES TANE ESTUPIDO PORQUE LO ESTAS SIGUIENDO!

Meril: ¬¬ mejor me voy

Hao: ¬¬ más te vale porque no me quiero enojar

Meril: -tono sarcástico- uyyyyy que miedo, hao enojado, eso si que me hace temblar de pánico

Hao: ¬¬ cállate y mejor vete

meril: que miedo mejor me voy, jajaja-se va

-horas después:

Sayuko: bueno será mejor dormirnos temprano, ya que, mañana ay escuela n.n

Marina: ¬¬¿te alegra el hecho de que mañana comiencen las clases?

Sayuko: Sep

Anna: o.ò encerio?

Sayuko: sep n.n

Sherp: estas loca

Marina: seeeee

Sayuko: ¬¬ no me importa, ahora ya váyanse a acostar!

Marina: pero ni siquiera e cenad….

Sayuko: NO ME IMPORTA! DIGE TODOS A DORMIR! n.n

Anna: será mejor que la obedezcamos, me da miedo cuando se enoja

Sherp: a mi también, vamos.

Marina: T.T tengo hambrita!

Sayuko: mmmmmmmmmmmm…. ¬¬ esta bien cena……

Marina: n.n ay que linda eres sayukito, gracias

Anna: -murmurándole a sherp -¿y eso que esta de malas?

Sherp: no lo se, nunca la había visto de malas.

Anna: ay ps ya que se le baje el genio le preguntamos ¿va?

Sherp: va n,n

A eso de las6:30 a.m. del día siguiente:

Sayuko: buenos días! n.n

Sherp: ayyy no! Es muy temprano-se cubre con las sabanas de la luz del foco

Marina: -adormilada y todavía con pijama

Sayuko :marina! Sherp! Ya levántese flojas, que sino vamos a llegar tarde n.n

anna: yo…. Ya estoy –bosteza- bien despierta….hasta el uniforme traigo

Sayuko: n.n todavía estas en pijama

Anna: no es –bosteza cierto, ya estoy………. –bosteza lista

Sayuko: anna….. no te vas a ir en pijama jaja, sherp! Marina! Levántense flojas, se nos va a hacer tarde

marina: -desde su cama grita-5 minutos más!

Sherp: seeeee!

Sayuko: esta bien pero solo 5!

marina: ok n.n zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mientras tanto Dep. 11-C

Todos: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-dormidos --

Dep. 11-D

Meril: -cepillándose el pelo- tengo que ir bonita y bien arreglada

Pilika: cálmate es solo la escuela!

Tamao: ¿y? quien sabes a quien te puedes cruzar en el camino vdd?-haciendo el desayuno

Meril: tamao tiene razón

Pilika: bueno como digan

5 minutos después, dep. 11-A:

Sayuko: -va a la habitación de marina y anna

Sayuko: merina ya pasaron 5 minutos ya levántate-la destapa

Marina : no quiero, tengo mucho sueño-se vuelve a tapar

Sayuko: anna, yo ya desayune, me puse el uniforme, me peine y arregle mis cosas! Además sherp tan siquiera ya se esta cambiando

marina: que bien, zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-fingiendo estar dormida

Sayuko: u.u se acabo, anna ¿me ayudas?

anna-ya con su uniforme y cepillándose el pelo -¿Qué pasa?

Sayuko: ayúdame a sacar a marina de la cama

anna: ¿de manera normal o despiadada?

Sayuko: de la que quieras n.n

Anna: bueno, voy por una cubeta n.n

5 minutos después:

Sayuko: marina ya son 6: 40 no vamos a alcanzar

Marina: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anna: ya llegue n.n –digo con una cubeta de agua al parecer a punto de congelarse

Sherp: -ya lista, entra a la habitación de anna y marina -¿para que la cubeta?

anna: ya veras n.n

-en ese momento anna se acerca a la cama de marina con el balde, se pone justo en medio (N.A ósea antes de llegar hasta arriba pero no hasta bajo XD bueno ustedes saben justo en la mitad de la cama XD) y le tira bruscamente el agua de pies a cabeza

Marina :-rápido se despierta- QUE LES PASA! ESTA CONGELADA! TENGO FRIO!

Sayuko: ponte el uniforme rápido y ve a desayunar n.n tienes que ir bien desayunada a la escuela

Marina: ¬¬ esa no es manera de despertar a alguien! ME VA A DAR UN RESFRIADO O HIPOTERMIA!

Sayuko: eso te pasa por no levantarte cuando debes n.n

A las 7:50 a.m. :

Yoh: corriendo con todo y mochila llena de libros-no creo que lleguemos

Horo: -tampoco yo, esto pesa mucho T.T

Hao:-yo no se para que corremos si de todas maneras no vamos a llegar.

Yoh: ayyy esto pesa mucho TT.TT –corriendo

Len: dejen de llorar nenas, no aguantan nada

Horo: ¬¬

Yoh: ya falta poco

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

meril: genial llegamos con tiempo

pilika: seeee, bueno yo voy a ver en cual salón me toco :D –se va.

Tamao: see yo también voy Pili.

Meril: **_ojala hao cumpla lo que prometió acerca de ponerme en el mismo salón que yoh._** Espérenme!

Pilika: a ver veamos la lista de este salón-la ve- nooooooooooooooooooooo TT.TT

Meril: ¿Qué pasa?

Pilika: T.T que len esta en este salón y yo no T.T no me toco en el mismo salón T.T

meril: tranquila y¿ a el en que salón le toco?

Pilika: T.T en el D

Tamao: ps vamos a ver en que salón te toco a ti

Pilika: T.T esta bien **_que injusta es la vida o0o TT.TT_**

Tamao: a ver esta es la lista del B (1:C) – lee la lista o bueno los nombres-de nosotras 3 ESTAS TU MERIL!

Meril: oye por que te enojas? O.ò

Tamao: porque no es justo! T.T yoh esta en tu salón! Y yo no estoy aquí! T.T

Meril:D encerio! genial!**_ Valla mínimo cumplo su palabra el "pelos de chacha"_**

Tamao: ¬¬ que dijiste

Meril: u.u que lo siento por ti

Tamao: ¬¬ ya grita de la emoción, no mas eso te falta

Meril: seeee! Tengo suerte! Que suerte! Que suerte-salta y grita mucho

Tamao: T.T para ti, ahora acompáñenme a ver en que salón me toco a mi

Pilika: esta bien

Tamao: a ver esta lista… es la del salón B (1:B)… estoy sola aquí T.T sin ningún conocido o amigo sin nadie!

Pilika: ¿yo no estoy en este salón?

Tamao: nop, entonces creo que vas a estar en el A

Meril: **_ahora que lo pienso en ninguna de las listas de estos 3 salones vi el nombre de la tipa esa "anna" y de hao, eso quiere decir que hao nos acomodo para que yoh quedara en mi salon y el en el de anna, que brillante n.n BUAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA _**–cara de mala

Tamao y pilika: o.ò te pasa algo?

Meril: que? Aaaa….. nop….todo bien n.n

Pilika: bueno ¿me acompañan a mi salón?

Tamao: si, vamos

Pilika: bueno, en el receso o en algún tiempo libre me cuentan como les fue ¿va?

Meril: va

Tamao: adiós-se v

Pilika: adiós

Meril: adiós – se va

Pilika: -se mete a su salón

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

en ese mismo momento, pero en otro lugar como a 10 minutos, paso normal.

Escuela **(n.a: eeemmmm….. XD no se me ocurre ningún nombre…. Si quieren póngale el nombre que quieran pero recuerden es secundaria y prepa XD)**

Sayuko: ven, si se hubieran levantado mas temprano tendríamos mas tiempo de ver en que salón no toco n.n, miren-señala al fondo –ay hay un letrero que dice 1 y tiene una flecha

Marina: que brillante eres sayuko –tono sarcástico

Anna: creo que tenemos que subir por esas escaleras, ir a ver en donde están los salones de 1 y ver las listas de cada salón para ver en cual quedamos cada una, n.n soy brillante.

Sherp: uyyyyy si, bueno subamos

-subiendo las escaleras

Marina: creo que me voy a ir para atrás con tantos libros T.T

Anna: seee

Sayuko: ay vamos si podemos, son poquitas.

marina: ya……terminamos-suspira-de subir escaleras

Sayuko: creo que a alguien le falta condición física jaja

Marina: ¬¬ que esperabas…..2 meses si hacer ejercicio y me pones a subir tantas escaleras de un día para otro!

Anna: eeee…o.ò eran solo 15 escalones marina

Marina: SON MUCHOS!

Sherp: o.ò no es cierto

Marina: ¬¬ dije que son mucho

Sherp: U.U son muchos pues.

Marina: n.n verdad que si

Anna: a ver…..-viendo la lista del salón mas cercano a las escaleras –esta lista es del salón 1D aquí esta….len bla bla….

Sayuko:D len!

Anna: o.ò seee

Sayuko: aaa… que bueno n.n ¿Quién mas?

Anna: -vuelve a ver la lista- de nosotras esta….ninguna n.n

Sherp: genial tal ves nos pongan juntas

Sayuko: seeee

Anna: a ver esta lista-se acerca al salón que esta junto al de 1C- a ver este es 1C, en ese a ver…… -todas se acercan a la lista:

_Lista de estudiantes de primer ingreso_

_Salón: 1C_

_Ashuka tacaguami_

_Berenice mokuyumi_

_Blance fokuyou _

_Carlos kiruy_

_Funk desisuki_

_gunk oushi_

Hayao fufijima

Horou auiu** (n.a: tengo problemas! No se como se llama horo! Bueno es decir su nombre completo si alguien sabe…DIGAMELO T.T que soy una ignorante!)**

Jeison mcbell

Keiichi zukui

Larace kirundi

Lik leek

Marina takimoshi

Meril inugami

Morisama yukito

Nariku sukuy

Osuki marimoku

Rosette saisuki

Sara moriyama

Tere dematter

Yukito pjiima

Yoh asakura

Marina: ¿el ultimo no es tu novio anna?

Anna: o.ò no T.T ni lo digas

Sherp: tu que?

Anna: nada

Sherp: nunca me cuentan nada! T.T son muy malas conmigo

Marina: siiii buajajajaja, no te creas, luego te cuenta anna

Anna: o.ò yo? Yo porque

Marina: ¬¬ porque es tu vida no la mía T.T por desgracia

Sayuko: bueno, mari tu vas en este salón nos vemos en el recreo o en algún cambio de clase. Adiós n.n

Marina: adiós-entra al salón

Sayuko: bien, veamos esta lista-ve la lista del salón B-aquí esta mmmmmmmmmmmm…..de nosotras solo tu sherp n.n

Sherp: bueno entonces las veo en el recreo o receso o en cualquier tiempo libre.

Sayuko: sep, suerte sher

Sherp: sep, a ver si socializo XD –entra al salón.

Anna: genial, nos toco juntas a ti y a mi sayu

sayuko :sep :D, bueno vamos a ver las listas no mas para asegurarnos de que estamos anotadas y después entramos-va hacia las listas-mmmmmmmmmmmm…. Si estamos anotadas, entremos.

anna: ok**_ creo que en la lista decía el nombre de hao ¿no?_**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

yoh: tenemos de sobra 5 minutos n.n a ver las listas-corre hacia las listas-a ver en el salón D están de nosotros…… tu…..si tu…..uno de nosotros esta aquí pero quien será…..eres tu…..len

len: espera, ¿estoy yo solo aquí? Sin ustedes?

Yoh: T.T no llores amigo, no lo hagas mas difícil, T.T se fuerte!

Len:D genial!-rápido se mete

Horo: ¬¬ eso demuestra cuanto valora nuestra amistad

Yoh: T.T seee. Ahora veamos en el c quien quedo –se acerca a la lista del salón C-ve las listas

Horo: a ver quítate, déjame ver –ve las listas- quedamos tu y yo en este salón, yoh.

Yoh: si **_T.T annita no esta en mi salón! T.T que injusto!_**

Hao: -ve la lista - genial, no me toco con ustedes n.n**_ bien a meril si le toco aquí y a anna no, eso significa que cambiaron a anna de salón al A donde se suponía iba a estar meril y a meril al C donde se suponía que debía estar anna. Excelente._**

Yoh: bueno, adiós hao n.n-entra al salón

Hao: adiós n.n, yo voy a ir a ver en cual de los dos salones me toco

Horo: ok-entra al salón.

Hao: -va hacia el salón 1:A- bien veamos…… aquí esta…hao asakura, genial todo va como debe ir.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Hola!**

**Seeee lo se no me lo tienen que decir, este capitulo me quedo….del nabo! XD esque les digo que tengo mucha flojera y saben por que….. ya vienen exámenes T.T, pero se acaban rápido ya que, T,T son como 4 por día! Asi que no se agobien que el próximo capitulo va a estar mas entretenido y un poquito menos largo jaja.**

**¬¬ bueno en vista de que como una amiga leyó esto antes de tiempo sin permiso me digo que no entendió el acomodo de salones, la verdad a mi también se me hizo un revoltijo….bueno si no lo entendieron ay les va mas sencillo:**

**Anna: A sayuko: A marina: C sherp: B meril: C tamao: B yoh: C horo: C hao: A len: D p: A.**

**Contestaciones a sus rewiews: **

**Gabiuti: por lo visto te gusta mi historia n.n me alegra, y valla yo pensé que iba a ser un poco mas predecible, n.n **

**Nadya: me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y sobre eso ya tengo tinta pero puedo imprimirlas porque esa tinta es para mis trabajos :S sorry**

**ANNA ASAKURA 2809: hola! Te entiendo ay veces que yo leo fics en clases y no me da tiempo de dejar rewiew porque cuando lo termino faltan segundos para que se termine la clase! T.T te entiendo, la escuela es horrible!**. **Seee tengo mala suerte, mi hermano es nefasto! Ya van varias veces que no me deja actualizar, me borra mis archivos, me esconde mis animes o T.T me arruina el final de ese anime!**. **Perdón por la tardanza. Soy horriblemente predecible! T,T **¬¬ **si el "patrón" de mi hermano me deja actualizar lo haré U.U debería de esconder mis archivos.**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: hola! De nada n.n me encanta tu fic jaja no te preocupes a mi a cada rato se me olvida dejar rewiews XD**. **Encerio las nubes me hablan, bueno no solo a mi, también a erika (la loka del rewiew de abajo xD)** **y seeeee que viva el yoh x anna!  
**

**Erika:** me** alegro de que te alla gustado mi capitulo y seee los ve,l lo de las nubes es verdad! Eso nos paso a ti y a mi! Aunque….. T.T no me hablan a mi cuando estoy sola! Bueno si…. Pero muy** que están sentidas conmigo. XD. O.o me asustas, creo que plasmo un poco de ti aquí en mi fic! Que loco!

**n.n hasta el próximo capitulo!-_creo que debería poner una canción como ending seeee mmm… y al final final como un mini pedazo donde diga que va a pasar en el próximo Cáp.! Seee como en los anime! 0o0_**

**dejen rewiews!**

**jennkyouyama **


	8. el 1 dia de clases y la ¿gran noticia?

**Hola!!!!**

**U.U disculpen la tardanza se que les dije a muchos de ustedes que en tres semanas actualizaba y ya se me paso como 1 mes XD pero bueno aquí se los traigo salidito del horno :D disfrutenlo**

**Cáp. 8: el 1 día de clases**

Final del Cáp. Anterior:

Hao: -ve la lista - genial, no me toco con ustedes n.n**_ bien a meril si le toco aquí y a anna no, eso significa que cambiaron a anna de salón al A donde se suponía iba a estar meril y a meril al C donde se suponía que debía estar anna. Excelente._**

Yoh: bueno, adiós hao n.n-entra al salón

Hao: adiós n.n, yo voy a ir a ver en cual de los dos salones me toco

Horo: ok-entra al salón.

Hao: -va hacia el salón 1:A- bien veamos…… aquí esta…hao asakura, genial todo va como debe ir.-entra al salón

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**1**-A: -todos estaban haciendo relajo y conociéndose

Anna: -platicando con sayuko- oye y…¿desde cuando te gusta l…

Sayuko: NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!!! n.n mejor di quien-tu-sabes (qts)

Anna: -rodando los ojos –si tu lo dices –bueno…desde cuando te gusta…qts???

Sayuko: desde el día de la leche jajaja…es tan lindo y tann pe….

Hao: hola ¿de quien habla? n.n **_ a….la amiga de anna le gusta len XD a ver como se llama_**

Anna: n.n de nadie, hola

Hao: a bueno n.n , hola

Sayuko: hola…¿Quién eres?

Hao: a lo siento no me presente soy hao-le besa la mano –un placer

Sayuko: -quita la mano-**_guacala!! – _**si, igualmente

Pilika: -grita –HOLAAAAA HAOSITO OSITO!!!! –lo abraza

Hao: O.o haosito osito???!!!!?!?!?! Desde cuando tanta confianza???

Pilika: jajajaja -- era broma ¿Quiénes son ustedes? **_Esa es la tipa que me quiere bajar el bajar el novio Ò.Ó _**

Sayuko: n.n hola mucho gusto, yo me llamo sayuko hurashima, pero puedes decirme sayu o sayuko o sayukito o…como quieras n.n espero que nos llevemos muy bien jajaja

Pilika: si :D **_ hipócrita, FALSA!!!! Ò.Ó _**y tu como te llamabas?

Anna: yo?

Pilika: si

Anna: anna, anna kyouyama

Pilika: **_a esta es la competencia de tamao y meril, no se ve mala onda _**

Anna: y tu?

Pilika: pilika usui :D un gusto

Anna: igualmente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras tanto en 1-D

len: -sentado -…… --dejame en paz negrito bimbo --

chocolove: o pue no te enoje tiburón

len **_que estara haciendo sayuko ahora??? Aaaaaaaaa QUITATELA DE LA CABEZA!!!!!_**

_**Conciencia de len: U.U no te hagas….TEEE GUSTAAA!!!!!**_

_**Len: U.U cállate o te golpeo con mi cuchilla **_

_**Conciencia: no puedes lero lerooo porque yo no existo fisicamente jajaja**_

_**Len: mmmm –pensando- pero te puedo ignorar ¬¬**_

_**Conciencia: con decir eso ya supe que te gusta JAJAJAJA LERO LERO**_

len: DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chocolove: uyyy PERDON :'(

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mientras tanto en 1-B

relajo (como en todos los salones)

sherp: **_como les estara yendo a las chicas?? Bueno voy a socializar _**–va con tamao –hola,¿ como te llamas?

Tamao: hola, tamao hermosura jajajaja no te creas tamamura, y tu?

Sherp: sherp hurashima, un placer

Tamao: igualmente **(n.a:les digo k son muy formales!!! No se quieren ir de traje los hombres y de vestido muy formal las mujeres!!!!! xD)**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

mientras tanto en 1-C

meril:-**_hay esta yoh, tengo que ir, y…saludarlo_**- va- hola yoh

yoh: -estaba platicando con horo – hola meril ¿Cómo estas?

Meril: -sonrojada –muy bien ¿y tu yoh?

Yoh:) tmb gracias jijji

Horo: -- gracias por hacerme caso

Meril: -saliendo del trance – aa si, hola –digo como si le valiera y….en realidad si

**Suena el timbre!!! RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ( XD)**

Todo mundo salta del susto menos los maestros que ya están llegando cada uno a un diferente salón

Todos los maestros, cada uno en un salón diferente: TODOS A SUS LUGARES!!! SILENCIO

Después de eso les entregaron sus horarios y les dieron todas las indicaciones que debian de darles.

Como a la 2 hora hubo honores a la bandera, donde se presento el director y el rector "Juan" (XD) después de los honores a la bandera llegaron los anuncios…

-todos platicando: bla bla bla Aaaaaaaaa jajajazjajajajaj d,f reja hergb erjig

Rector Juan: a ver jóvenes silencio por favor!!! El director les quiere dirigir unas palabras- le entrega el micrófono al director.

Director: pueden guardar silencio por favor- todos guardan mas o menos silencio – bien este año tendremos un evento muy importante aquí en el campus, ya que celebraremos los 50 años que cumple nuestra noble institución y como tal se organizara un….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**hola!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno ¿los deje con suspenso? Jajajaja bueno perdón por la espera pero aquí van las contestaciones a sus queridos rewiews!!!:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: me alegra mucho q' t' allá gustado , pero a diferencia lo que importa no es q' tan largo sea el capitulo sino si q' tan bueno esta y en eso, mis caps no le llegan ni a la mitad a los tuyos, muchas gracias por decirme el nombre completo de horo horo :D**

**Koryanna: hola! No te preocupes yo antes no sabia ni como dejar rewiews, ni como registrarme NADA xD, me alegro mucho d q' a ti tmb te guste mi historia :D **  
**y muchas gracias por lo del nombre :D hasta el próximo Cáp.!!!**

**HakuDekin: hola! Seee lo se , el nombre de horo esta muy raro O.o, me alegra k te guste mi historia :) y sobre lo de actualizar pronto te voy a dar una fecha casi exacta de cuando es seguro k actualize: el 21 de dic. Esk el 20 termino exámenes y salgo de clases (BENDITO SEA!!! GRACIAS A DIOS ¡!!! VACACIONES!!!) y en vacaciones actualizo muchisisissimo mas rápido :D hasta pronto!!!**

**R.TITAN : hola, me alegra k a ti tmb te guste mi historia y muchsisisisimoas gracias a ti tmb por darme ese dato, U.U soy una inculta, lo se, hasta el prox. Cáp. **

**carlita svt:** **hola muy bien ¿y tu? No te preocupes, la pienso terminar( por primera es terminare una historia) jaja, y eso del plan , prooonnnto te daras una idea clara de que se trata, pero todavía falta.**

**Si algunos de ustedes me quieren contactar mis mail es:**

**mafaldaforever16**

**es de Hotmail!!!!**

**Hasta el próximo Cáp.!!!**

**Rezen por k pase mate!!!!! (pork si no paso no hay comp. En las vacaciones!!!)**

**jennkyouyama**


	9. seeee un baile o0o!

**Hola**

**Hola!!!!**

**Bueno esta ves me tarde mas de lo normal y se que no cumplí mi promesa u.u pero bueno lo que pasa esque ¬¬ mi hermano no me a querido dejar mucho la comp. y tuve que quitarlo por las malas asi que estos iconos explicas muy bien lo que le paso: o.# TT.TT**

**Aaa otra cosa PASE MATEEEEEEE CN 9!! O0O!!!! seeeeeeeeeee **

**Este Cáp. se lo quiero dedicar a una de MIS MEJORES AMIGAS (¬¬ pa' k luego no digas eh!) ERIKA! oOo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!!! PASATELA WOW!!!!!!! **

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Cáp. 9: seeeeee un baile oOo!!!!!!!

Final del Cáp. anterior:

Como a la 2 hora hubo honores a la bandera, donde se presento el director y el rector "Juan" (XD) después de los honores a la bandera llegaron los anuncios…

-todos platicando: bla bla bla Aaaaaaaaa jajajazjajajajaj d,f reja hergb erjig

Rector Juan: a ver jóvenes silencio por favor!!! El director les quiere dirigir unas palabras- le entrega el micrófono al director.

Director: pueden guardar silencio por favor- todos guardan mas o menos silencio – bien este año tendremos un evento muy importante aquí en el campus, ya que celebraremos los 50 años que cumple nuestra noble institución y como tal se organizara un….

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-pero todo el mundo estaba en la platica, nadie le prestaba atención, en ese momento el director se enfureció y digo o tal ves grito:

Director: jóvenes por favor –nadie lo escuchaba-guarden silencio-seguía la cosa igual, nadie lo pelaba-jóvenes cállense- igual hasta que….(me interrumpen)-CALLENSE DE UNA &"·$ (jaja eso ultimo no lo digo XDD aunque hubiera sido mas chido no creen? XDD)BUENA VES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- y todo el alumnado e incluso el personal docente (maestros) se callaron- asi esta mejor n.n muy bien como decía este año es diferente a los demás ya que como decía en nuestra noble institución se organizara un baile el dia en que esta se fundo que fue el 15 de octubre, se que se los estoy anunciando con demasiada anticipación ( nota: el dia que entraron a clases, osea ese dia, es 1 de septiembre) pero les anuncio para que se preparen ya que algunos edificios como lo es el auditorio estarán fuera de servicio ya que se les harán remodelaciones para el baile, también para que vallan buscando parejas y vestidos o trajes, ya que será un baile FORMAL!! Aquel que no valla vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión no se le permitirá el paso, bien por ahora eso es todo, pueden retirarse EN ORDEN!!!.

- ya caminando hacia el salón de química, dos chicas iban hablando:

Anna: wow un baile!!!!! Que emoción!!!!!

Sayuko: siiiiiiiiiii pero….ay que pena es de parejas

Anna: ay ya se, que pena!!!!! Pero nosotros no vamos a invitar a los chicos, ellos nos tienen que invitar a nosotras, eso esta en la constitución de la pubertad ;)

Sayuko: constitución de la pubertad??? o.ò desde cuando existe eso???

Anna: desde hace 15 segundos n.n

Sayuko: oooo-corito-jajajaja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

yoh: genial un baile!!!

Horo: TT.TT es de parejas!!!!!!! A QUIEN VOY A ÑLLEVAR –decía sacudiendo a yoh- DIME YOH A QUIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTT.TTT VOY A IR CON SOLEDAD Y SU CHUCHO (perro) SOLOVINO!!!!!

Len: ay ya cálmate, es solo un baile, no vallas y ya, o, consigue una pareja

Horo: pero no conozco a ninguna chica TT.TT

Yoh: pero es muy fácil, solo habla con alguna chica, veras que sencillo es jijiji-**_yo voy a invitar a mi annita n.n_**

horo : ¬¬ claro, para ti es muy fácil, solo vas y le dices a anna que si quiere ir contigo y vas a ver que te dice que si

len: ay ya, supéralo hoto, invita a cualquier chica y ya o no vallas, que si no vas nadie se va a dar cuenta

horo: si, alguien se va a dar cuenta

len: JA –risa burlona- quien?

Horo: yopo XDD

Len: ¬¬ idiota

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hao: muy bien meril ¿sabes lo que debes hacer vdd?

Meril: ps ya que –digo con tono emberrinchado

Hao: ¬¬ te preguntare de nuevo ¿ sabes lo que debes hacer vdd?

Meril: si - digo con tono emberrinchado

Hao: que?

Meril: o.ò de que??

Hao: quiero decir que, que debes hacer?

Meril: no invitar a yoh ni hacerle insinuaciones para que me invite

Hao: muy bien n.n, ay de que te quejas si sabes lo que va a suceder en el baile

Meril: siiiiiiiiiii wow que emoción!!!!!!!!!!!!! AYYYY NO PUEDO ESPERAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hao: **_meril ahorita me es útil, después del baile veré si me sigue siendo util- _**si, ey –rueda los ojos –lo que digas, que emocionante yupi-finje saltar

Meril: ¬¬ muerete

Hao: si me muero n.n te hundes conmigo n.n

Meril: eh? o.ò

Hao: -rueda los ojos – olvídalo

Meril: ok n.n

Hao: **_me pregunto ¿Qué seria de ella sino fuera bonita?_**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ya habían pasado 4 días desde aquel anuncio que emociono e inquieto a todos, la semana fue un poco extraña ya que, debido a la noticia que acababan de recibir esa semana, todos los alumnos, tanto de secundaria como de prepa, no podían evitar estar nerviosos, ya muchos chicos habían invitado a sus novias, amigas, compañeras o a la chica que les gustaba, y de parte de las chicas, unas esperaban ser invitadas por el chico que les gustaba, otras trataban de invitar al chico de sus sueños aunque sabían que no podrían debido a que sus nervios las traicionaban, pero algunas chicas ni siquiera se preocupaban por eso:

-en los jardines:

Marina: ay gracias a Dios que hoy es viernes

Anna: si –bosteza- y ya por hoy se acabaron las clases, hasta el lunes

Marina: y eso que apenas es la primera semana

Anna: si lo se, pero…es divertido estar aquí n.n y…como te fue en tu salón esta semana?

Marina: bn, ay un chavo muy guapo en mi salón, un poco idiota si, pero…es lindo n.n

Anna: si? Y como se llama??

Marina: no me acuerdo muy bn XD creo que se llama horo o hoto, no estoy muy segura, esque el otro dia hiba pasando y le gritaron "ey tu! Hoto vente"

Anna: ooooo, ps no se quien sea, pero…yoh va en ese salón, y de seguro el debe saber

Marina: si, ellos dos son muy amigos

Anna: que coincidencia n.n el chico que te gusta y el chico que me gusta sean amigos ¿no crees?

Marina: seee, hazme un favor annita POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!

Anna: o.ò cual??

Marina: tu novio l-pero antes de eso fue interrumpida

Anna: el no es mi novio!!!

Marina: perdon, tu NO novio es amigo del chico que me gusta, porque no le dices a tu NO novio que me ayude, es decir, que me lo presente, pero sin sonar muy obvia ni muy desesperada ok?

Anna: sep

Marina: grax amiga!!!!!!!! TE DEBO MIL!!!!!

Anna: ya dijiste jeje n.n

Marina: oye anna, e yoh no te a invitado?

Anna: nop :s pero si el no me invita ps ya que U.U tal ves ya invito a otra chica

Marina: claro que no!, no has visto la cara que pone cuando te ve –imitacion de la cara de yoh –es esta checa 0¬0

Anna: jajajaja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

en el Dep. 11-C:

horo: e yoh ya invitaste a anna al baile

yoh: no, aun no me animo

horo: a ok, buajajajajaja

yoh: ¬¬ ni siquiera pienses en invitarla

horo: U.U no estaba pensando en eso

yoh: n.n a ok

horo: y tu len?

Len: que?

Horo: ya invitaste a…como se llama?

Len: se llama que te

Horo: aaaa si, ya invitaste a que te??? OYE ESPERA Ò.Ó NO SE LLAMA QUE TE!!!!

Len: es cierto, su nombre completo es QUE TE IMPORTA

Horo: Ò.Ó ayyy que mala onda, TE DEBERIAS DE LLAMAR "DON COMUNICATIVO"

Len: pues si ya sabes que te voy a contestar para que preguntas

Horo: QUIERES PELEAR!!!!!!

Len: CLARO QUE SI!!! AL CABO QUE, QUE ME PUEDE HACER UN HOTO!!!!!

Hoto: QUE MI NOMBRE ES HORO HORO!!!! ESO VA PARA TI TAMBIEN JENNKYOUYAMA!!!!!! ESCRIBE BIEN MI NOMBRE!!!!! (Jennk: ay lo siento no me golpees, fue un simple error de dedo :p horo: ¬¬-se voltea-jennk: -le saca la lengua – horo: que hiciste?! Jenny: ¿yo? nada –cara de angelito –se vuelve a voltear horo-jennk: le vuelve a sacar la lengua)

HORO!!!(jennk:¿asi?)-sep n.n –A VER GOLPEAME TIBURONCIN!!! A VER SI TE ATREVES

10 minutos después:

Horo: o.# &$$€ amargado, yo solo estaba jugando, ay el no sabe jugar

Yoh: jijiji ahora si te pegaron horo, creo que len no esta de muy buen humor hoy jijiji

Horo-imitando la risa de yoh-si JIJIJI MUY GRACIOSO!!! VE MI OJITO!!! Ò.#´

Yoh: uyyy pero que carácter, a, para que luego no digas que no te digo hoy en la noche le pediré a anna que sea mi novia y le preguntare que si quiere ir al baile conmigo

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ya a eso de las 9:30 p.m.

anna: tengo hambre

sayuko: si yo también, me voy a hacer unas burritas

anna: jaja te acuerdas lo que te paso el otro dia?! Jajajajajaja

sayuko: pude haber muerto sabes! Jajaja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººflashbackºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

anna: sayuko, me voy a bañar, puedes bajar a ver si el boiler del depa esta prendido

sayuko: sep-en eso sayuko baja y abre la puertita del boiler y le explota en la cara

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº fin flashback ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ring ring!!!-timbre de la puerta XD usen su imaginación

Anna: yo voy-abre la puerta-si? Yoh

Yoh: anna…yo….quería decirte que…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**fin del cap!!!!! Jaja**

**hola!!!! ¿Cómo pasaron la navidad y el año nuevo? Espero que bien :P**

**bueno perdón por el retraso de este cap. Pero no tenia mucha inspiración que digamos asi que no podía actualizar, pero por fin ya pude jeje y TT.TT lamento informarles que….YA MAÑANA SE ACABAN MIS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO!!!!!!! (yo ahorita estoy en invierno y…HACE MUCHISIMO FRIO!!!!) asi que mañana entro a clases TT.TT pero bueno ya que, pero eso no impide que actualize deberás, ustedes tengan paciencia y estén pendientes porque en cualquier momento puedo actualizar, pero, por ahora, A les quiero agradecer a muchos de ustedes porque….SEEEEE PASE MATE!!!! CON 9 PERO PASE!!!! SEEE 0O0 ahora… contestaciones a sus queridos rewiews:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO: me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias, pero ninguna se compara con la tuya, la tuya es mas realista, la mía es…color de rosa XD por ahora jeje buajajajajaja U.U perdon hable de mas, grax por leer este cap!!! n.n**

**Haku-dekin:** **hola, U.U perdon te defraude, no pude actualizar antes, pero..en fin ya te traje este cap que me desvele ayer haciéndolo todo XDD si habrá mucho yohxanna por eso ni te preocupes, n,n bueno….eso ultimo que me escribiste no lo entendí muy bien XDD jaja pero…bueno jeje, hasta el prox cap!!**

**Se despide de ustedes: **

**jennkyouyama**


	10. tratando de invitar chicas!

**Hola**

**Bueno ahorita estoy muy enferma ya que todo el invierno me la pase con ropa de verano xD y en clases tenia a lado a un griposo ¬¬ y atrás a la derecha a una griposa en ratos ¬¬ y…TT.TT me contagiaron!!!!, y se supone que debería estar en cama ahorita, pero como mis papas no están y en la tele nunca hay nada en la mañana mas que programas para bebes o "tips de cómo verte de 40 si tienes 41", decidí levantarme y ponerme a actualizar, no los entretengo mas y…leean oOo**

**Cáp. 10: tratando de invitar chicas**

-ring ring!!!-timbre de la puerta XD usen su imaginación

Anna: yo voy-abre la puerta-si?.. Yoh

Yoh: anna…yo….quería decirte que…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

anna: que yoh?- **_Será…será que me pedirá que valla al baile con el:D _**

yoh: bueno….que yo…quería…decirte….pues…eso

anna: que?

Yoh: pues eso….bueno mas bien…. quería ….preguntarte-**_pero que estoy diciendo, parezco un idiota._**

Anna: preguntarme?? Que yoh???**_porque lo presiono???...a es cierto,,,quiero oírlo decirlo:D_**

Yoh:-**_yoh ya la regaste, ya no la riegues mas, luego le dices-_**no nada, perdon por haberte molestado annita jijiji, adiós

Anna: no te preocupes, adiós.-cierra la puerta-**_TT.TT tal ves me hiba a invitar al baile pero…tal ves se arrepintió :s_**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dep. 11-C:

Horo: ya lo decidí:D

Len: que?

Horo: invitare a…esa chica de mi salón…como se llamaba a si se llama….

-abre la puerta de golpe:

Yoh: soy un idiota!!!

Hao: hasta ahorita te das cuenta

Yoh: -recargado en la pared y dándose de topes con ella- idiota idiota idiota idiota

Horo: y ahora que paso??

Yoh: pues fui al dep. de anna a invitarla al baile y me comporte como un total idiota

Len: y? es muy fácil invitar a una chica a un baile, hoy me invitaron 16 chicas

Horo: y que les dijiste??

Len: que no

Horo: A SI NO MAS!!

Len: si

Yoh: ustedes ya invitaron a alguien?

Len y horo: no, pero ya se a quien voy a invitar

Hao: si, lo acabo de hacer n.n

Yoh: len, horo ¿a quienes va a invitar?

Hao: ¬¬ gracias por ignórame

Len: a tu-sabes-quien (n.a: a sayuko n.n para k sepan los códigos)

Yoh: oooh, pues por ahí escuche que ya unos la quieren invitar, mejo apresúrate

Hao: hola, mucho gusto soy hao LA PARED!!!!!

Len: glup O.O ¬¬ quien se atreva a invitarla antes que yo muere

Yoh: será mejor que te apresures U.U

Len: mañana la invitare, además yo soy el MAS guapo de esta escuela como se negaría ante mi

Horo: díganme..de quien hablan O.Ò

Len: de nadie ¬¬

Horo: TU ME ODIAS VDD!!!! -O- TODOS ME ODIAN!!!!!

Len: si ándale, ve y aviéntate desde la azotea

Horo: eres malo ¬¬

len: volviendo al tema-ignora a horo-, yoh, que crees que me diga??

Yoh: pues no se, ve y pregúntale

Horo: -se pone una peluca-lo siento eres muy amargado para mi

Len:-se pone de rodillas- NOOOO TE PROMETO K QUE CAMBIARE

Horo:-sigue en la dramatización- ¬¬ SE ACABO TODO ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS!!!!

Len:-sigue hincado-PERO SAYUKO, SAYUKITO NO ME VOLVERE A JUNTAR CON ESE IDIOTA

Horo: -dramatización de sayuko-OSEA QUE ME CAMBIASTE POR ESE IDIOTA QUE SE COMPORTA COMO SI ESTUVIERA EN JARDIN DE NIÑOS!!-se va

Len: -llorando!!!-NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO!!!

Horo: O-O calma era solo un juego , así que sayuko eh!!la del 11-A?? mmm la apruebo

Len: Ò.Ó me las pagaras-saca su cuchilla

Fanfiction: debido a que esta escena era demasiado violenta la omitimos

-enfermería:

Horo: #.# era solo un juego!!! ¬¬ abusivo

Len: ahora callate!!! Ò-Ó-ignora a horo- ahora yoh, como las vamos a invitar?

Yoh: a sayuko y a anna?

Len: si

Yoh: pues vamos con ellas y les decimos

Len: no, ellas siempre están juntas junto con una de pelo negro medio alta (N.A: marina xD perdón por no describirlas antes jeje)

Yoh: a si creo que se llama..mmm María?? No Maria no, mari?? no mari tampoco a si se llama marina n.n

Horo: esa mera!!!

Yoh y len: que esa que?

Horo: es la que YO quiero invitar al baile

Len: dudo que te diga que si

Yoh: oigan y hao??

Dep. 11-C:

Hao: -con las manos extendidas, vestido todo de blanco y pegado a la pared- soy una pared, no hablo, nadie me escucha

De vuelta a la enfermería:

Horo: haciendo sus locuras

Yoh: bueno a ver como las invitamos

Lunes: 6 de la tarde

Dep. 11-c:

Yoh: todos listos??

Horo: si

Len: si

Yoh: muy bien ahora vamos

Jardines del campus:

Horo: no las veo

Yoh: ni yo

Len: han de estar mmm en el starbucks

Horo: si es lo mas seguro, las chicas siempre van ahí #.# a ver llevenme que no veo y no se me el camino (xD)

En el starbucks:

Yoh: no, aquí tampoco están

Len: jamás las encontraremos

-mientras hasta el fondo se oyen un par de murmuros

Marina: jajajaja y que le dijiste sayuko

Anna: T-T pobre chavo

Sayuko: pues le dije que no podía que estaba esperando a alguien mas

Anna: osea a…

Sayuko: si

Anna: hay que lindo :D

Sayuko: y tu con quien piensas ir mari??

Marina: pues ahí uno que…-es interrumpida

-llegan 3 chicos x, muy guapos debo decir xD

1x:este bueno

2x:queríamos saber si

3x: a ustedes les gustaría ir

-llegan corriendo yoh, len y horo y los hacen a los 3 chavos x a un lado

Horo: Ò.Ó quítense idiotas

Yoh: siii estorban!!!!

Len: idiotas!!!

Marina, anna y sayuko: O-O **_T.T estaban bonitos_**

Yoh, len y horo: etto..bueno..quieren ir al baile con nosotros??

Marina, anna y sayuko: mmm….

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**h0ola**

**bueno ahorita me siento como con gripa!! Achu!! Perdón xD**

**conc: pero neciaaaa en no llevarte una chamarra el viernes verdad**

**yo: ¬¬ quieres dejar eso ya**

**conc: no n.n**

**yo: bueno contestaciones a sus reviews!!!:**

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO****: h0ola seeeee me gusta dejar los fics así!!! Seeeee bueno como te dije hoy actualize jeje seeeee ya actualiza tu!!!! T-T eres mala aki me tienes con suspenso!! Buaaa viva el yohXanna!!! A cmo me gusta esa pareja**

**Khristina Fenix****: h0ola me alegra k te encante mi fic!!! Siiiii-achu, perdón xD-y sobre actualizar pronto eso intento!!!! Pero entre la el msn, la tele las revistas y la escuela no puedo!!! Tengo que aislarme de todo para actualizar!!! Pero bueno a ver que hago para actualizar mas pronto n.n tu no te preocupes k nunca dejare de actualizar ** **n.n**

**Bueno los dejo n.n**

**Dejen rewiews!!!!! 0o0 es lo k me motiva a actualizar…cuando no dejan rewiews lloro T.T **

**Hasta…después xD**

**Jennkyouyama**


	11. ¿nueva amistad?

**Hola**

**Weno ahora paso por un momento muy difícil ni se lo imaginan por eso me puse a actualizar… y mi inner esta de vacaciones :s**

**Shaman king no me pertenece…si lo fuera hao no se iría a…no se donde…. Sino que SERIA MIO!! Ò.Ó!!!! U.U ya si lo kieren compartir ps diganme**

**AVISO:**

**hE sido muy buena en esta historia saben xk? Yo si XD es pork no keria poner el nudo muy pronto XD pero aki OJO! Pork empieza el nudo XD aki pasan cosas importantes! XD**

**u.u perdón por mi falta de inspiración…sino les gusta este capitulo pueden decirme esque.,..T0T me rompieron el corazón buaaa TTTT0000TTT**

**Cap 11¿nueva amistad?**

Final del cap anterior:

-llegan 3 chicos x, muy guapos debo decir xD

1x:este bueno

2x:queríamos saber si

3x: a ustedes les gustaría ir

-llegan corriendo yoh, len y horo y los hacen a los 3 chavos x a un lado

Horo: Ò.Ó quítense idiotas

Yoh: siii estorban!!!!

Len: $/&$"!$·

Marina, anna y sayuko: O-O _**T.T estaban bonitos**_

Yoh, len y horo: etto..bueno..quieren ir al baile con nosotros??

Marina, anna y sayuko: mmm….

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Marina, anna y sayuko: mmm…esperen tantito- se hacen bolita entre ellas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº reunión en la bolitaººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Marina: yo quiero que me invite el de azul…se llama hoto jijiji que extraño nombre

Anna: querrás decir horo no? xD

Marina: o.o si eso

Sayuko: yo quiero que me invite len!!!

Sherp : (si ahí estaba xDD esk es callada XDDD) ay ya díganles pobrecitos

Anna: entonces que? Les decimos que si?

Sayuko: no

Marina, anna y sherp: NOOO??!?!?!?!!!?!? POR QUE?!?!?!!?!?!

Sayuko: U.U yo leei en una revista para chicas que si les dices que si a la primera te van a acusar de…ps de eso U.U

Anna: o.O que revistas lees?

Sayuko: pues una que se llama "YO" (xDD lo siento no puedo poner el nombre verdadero jajaja) y creo que tienen razón

Marina: ash pues eso si, pero entonces que hacemos?

Anna: pues hacerle caso a la revista u.u (XDD)

Sayuko: así ellos seguirán insistiendo y verán que no somos unas…. Entonces ay que decirles fríamente que lo pensaremos

Sherp: ay pobrecitos, aunque el que me gusta ya me invito y te hice caso y lo deje ay esperando pero ya le dije que si n.n

Anna, marina: o.O te gusta alguien?!?!?! POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE?? T0T

Sherp: nunca preguntaron u.u

sayuko: bien ya digámoslo, pongan cara de "mmm no se… merezco algo mejor"

anna, marina: ok

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ya fuera de la bolita ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

marina: mm lo vamos a pensar

sayuko: si ,por que otros chicos ya también nos invitaron

anna: luego les decimos

horo, len e yoh: O-O

marina: que pasa? Si ya no quieren invitarnos díganlo

horo, len e yoh: no para nada, bueno ahí nos dicen, adiós! –dijeron rápido y se fueron

sayuko: jajajajaja no creen que nos pasamos un poco?

Anna, marina y sayuko: nooooo!!! Jajajajaja vieron como se fueron!! Jaja pobrecitos!!

Sherp: pues a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran eso pero…que va!!! Jajajajaja

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

DEPARTAMENTOS:

Hao: -viendo tele y comiendo palomitas con una coca cola!, en eso, entran 3 chicos decaidos – que traen ahora?

-yoh: ya les prenguntamos- dijo yoh serrando la puerta

Hao: y? que dijeron?

Len: que no- dijo secamente

Hao:- o.O esto seca todo el plan!!! Oh esperen tengo una muy brillante idea… ash hao eres tan guapo e inteligente que tu mismo te sorprendes-pensaba hao- si quieren yo las convenzo u.u

Yoh y horo: enserio?- dijeron con brillitos en los ojos

Hao: sip

Len: gracias u.u

Hao: ¬¬ de nada

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

mas tarde:

cafetería:

anna:" ay que agradable es sentarte en la cafeteria con tu laptop mientras chateas con tus amigas" (se oyó bien presumida XDD)- pensaba anna

hao: hola annita- dijo hao con su tono característico y acentuado la palabra "annita"

anna: hola hao…que pasa? – decía anna

hao: ps te quería preguntar algo nn – decía hao mientras se sentaba

anna: que?

Hao: por que no kisiste ir al baile con yoh?

Anna: no lo se

Hao: ve con el

Anna: no

Hao: por que no?

Anna: no mas

Hao: ándale

Anna: nop u.u , si el quiere ir conmigo mínimo que hable conmigo o que el me invite, si quiere sino no

Hao¿ya vino no?

Anna: si pero no se si yo quiera ir con el- "T0T yo quiero ir con el! T0T se fuerte anna se fuerte! T0T no puedo"

Hao:¬¬ ok- se va

ºººººººº

mesas fuera de la cafetería:

pilika: T-T me dijeron unas amigas que len va a a invitar a la (fanfiction: U.U tu nunca entiendes vdd¿ U.U jennk: regañame adelante… ff: O.o te sientes bien? Jennk: no ff: weno esta bn POR ESTA VES puedes decir y hacer lo k kieras jennk: gracias ff:s animate pronto jennk:) si tratare)

tamao: y? yoh quiere ir con una tal anna al baile

meril: "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea muyy buena"- penso meril muy malditamente

- después de un rato, pilika y tamao seguian platicando muy animadamente hasta que:

Meril: oigan saben que, me duele un poco la cabeza, voy al departamento, aquí esta lo de mi café, al rato regreso-dijo y se fue fingiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

3 hora después:

Departamento 11-A:

- ring ring ring – suena el timbre XDD

-ayyy voyy- dice anna mientras bosteza y se estira para luego levantarse de la cama, se levanta y va hacia la puerta, abre la puerta – si?

- ay hola mucho gusto nn- decia una joven a anna

- mucho gusto n,n en que te puedo ayudar?- decia anna

- pues quería presentarme nn mi nombre es meril

- hola, mi nombre es anna, mucho gusto n.n

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**fin del capitulo!!!**

**u.u de veras perdón sino les gusto, hare los siguientes muchooo mejores esque deveras toy triste!! T0T**

**weno contestaciones a sus reviews!:**

**Princces-Zelda: w0olas!! Ps ahoriita no muy bien me alegra k te este gustando m! fic amiigx!** **si tratare de actualizar mas rapido ahorita k no estoii en examenes sii no te pierdas los proximos capitulos que se va a poner bueno! Jaja grax! Me alegra k te guste la parte comica de mi fic!** **Te cuidas amigx**!

**SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO****: weno weno tu iia no me hablas por msn!! T0T…w0olas**

**Si si ntp pero cmo te decia u.u….TOT iia no me hablas por msn!**

**Jeje me alegra k te guste mi fic! pero a mii me gusta mas el tuiio!!! Ya me alvie de mi gripita k kasi voy al hospital ahora sufro desamor! TOT TE KIERO!! Actualiza pronto amigx!**...

**Un saludo a esmeraldy!! Weee w0olas amigx estoy en "la internet" un saludo a mi mami! o0o weee mami! estoy en "la Internet" XDD**

**Weno pues diganme la verdad sino les gusta este cap..lo entedere u.u es todo lo k mi inspiración me alcanzo a dar **


End file.
